Locked In Love
by YamiTenshiKoi
Summary: Edward is snowed in school for the weekend with his new teacher: the handsome, young, Roy Mustang. Will he discover all the secrets Edward has kept covered up for so long? 102,283 views! Sequel is complete! 'Wrapped in Romance' [Royed Yaoi slash lemon child abuse]
1. Chapter 1

**Lexi: Hey peoples! This is the new story I'm working on. I was browsing through the Ed and Roy romance fics and got inspired to write another story! School starts in two days for me, so updating time will very between days. I hope you like the story cause I love this pairing**

**Ed: So... what's the story about?**

**Roy: Yeah, it would be nice to know.**

**Lexi: Fine, you too-good-to-not-know-the-story-plot characters! Why don't you just go read it yourselves!**

**Roy & Ed: bitch...**

**Lexi: Whatever.**

**Disclaimer: Lexi don't own any of us characters peoples! She doesn't own FMA or anything, except maybe an OC or two!**

**Lexi: Yay! On with the story!**

**_Warning: This story contains yaoi (BoyxBoy) love. Don't like, don't read._**

* * *

Beep! Beep! Beep!

"Damn alarm clock," Edward muttered.

"GET YOUR ASS UP FOR SCHOOL RIGHT NOW!" an angry voice screamed at Ed's door. Said person was banging hard onto the wooden surface.

Edward shook, knowing if he didn't get up that he would have a few new bruises to explain to his teachers. Edward had been abused since he was barely able to talk. He didn't like the word 'abuse' though, it made him feel weak.

According to Izumi, he wasn't being 'abused' he was being 'punished for being the idiot he was.' After all the physical and verbal tormenting he had been through, he believed the words. He was a mistake.

Edward quickly jumped out of the bed and threw on one of the few pairs of clothes he owned. His parents refused to spend any money on him so Ed had old clothes given to him by friends. He put on his leather pants and black tank top with his jacket. The teachers thought that he dressed that way so he would gain attention.

They were very wrong. He wore these because they hid his automail fairly well, and he hated the negative attention he recieved from having them. As if it wasn't bad enough that he was abused, poor, and the teachers hated him, he was tormented by bullies because of his stupid automail limbs. He thought they were ugly, but they were a reminder of his all his pain and suffering.

His parents had pushed him into the street several years ago because he was limping to bring the trash out. They had beat him the night before and didn't want anybody to know. Unluckily for him a car had been coming at the same time. When he woke up he was missing his right arm and left leg.

Again they refused to pay for anything, especially if it made his life easier. But, what they didn't know was that he did have a few friends. One of his long-time ones being Winry Rockbell, who had practically been raised to be an automail mechanic. Winry knew what had been happening to him and so she helped the -at the time- ten year old, and built him some automail.

They made life almost normal again. Ocassionally they would even help protect Ed and Al from their parents. Alphonse was his little brother. But, unlike Edward, they actually liked Al most of the time. For some reason, it was Ed who took most of the abuse, and he wouldn't have it any other way. He would do anything to protect his brother.

Now sixteen and a half, Edward went to school everyday with his fifteen year old brother. He was a junior while Al was a sophomore in high school. Al dressed normally, while Ed did not. Al did his homework, while Edward got his stolen. Al was popular, with lots of friends, while Ed was a dork who got beat up and had few friends.

The few Ed did have were Winry, Russell, Fletcher, and Envy. They were the only ones ever willing to stand up and help him. He needed his friends to stop him from even his thoughts of suicide.

Edward looked out his fogged up window, out into the winter wonderland. How the hell did they still have school with huge mounds of snow outside? It was still snowing for God sake!

Ed grabbed his beat up backpack that contained the homework he would most likely not be turning in. The older Elric was a brilliant student, he got A's in everything and aced every quiz or test. Unfortunately his tormentors knew that too. They would corner him before school and steal all of his perfect homework. He would be left in the bathroom, tending to more bruises before school everyday.

This being the case, Edward usually stayed after school for detention for not turning in homework. Most days Alphonse would wait outside the classroom for him, knowing his brother had a harder time than him. But, there were a few days when Al would leave his sibling to go hang out with his popular crowd.

Edward walked, as quietly as he could with his metal leg, down the stairs and into the kitchen. His brother was already sitting at the table eating a bowl of some generic cereal. Izumi was there glaring at him the moment he walked into the room.

"Finally up, you little dumbass?" she asked in a cold voice.

"Yes," he said quietly, ignoring her all too common insults.

"Don't you talk to me in that ungrateful tone of yours!" she screamed.

Ed felt something smack him across his face as a stinging sensation started there. He fell to the ground from the force of the hit. He couldn't bring himself to stop her or make an attempt to protect himself. Did it really matter?

"Get up!" Izumi ordered, "I said get up now!" she screamed when he didn't obey.

She aimed a hard kick at his ribs and put all her force into it, knocking the wind out of him. Laughing as she left the room, Ed was gasping for air while looking like a pitiful mess.

"Brother!" Al yelled, jumping off his stool to help him.

Ed slowly got his breathe back thanks to his brother's calming words and gentle hands.

"Edward, you can't keep doing this. You could be seriously injured soon," Al started the arguement they had everyday.

"No, Al. We can't. Izumi and Sig would hurt you if they found out. Or we might get seperated and never see each other again." Ed whispered, his voice sounding weak.

"I don't care, Ed! Don't you see? I don't care what happens to me! I just want you to be safe brother!" Al implored.

"Come on, Alphonse," the full use of his name showing his brother's seriousness, "We're gonna be late for school," Ed said as he got up from the floor slowly.

"Yes, brother," Al replied, planning to bug his older brother about it later.

It was still snowing hard as they made their way to school. The white flakes covering them. They met up with Winry and Envy on the way there. Both lived near by, and knew Ed and Al's for several years

"Are you okay, Ed?" Winry asked in a kind voice as soon as she saw the boys, "Did they hurt you too badly this morning?" she asked.

"No, not too badly. I'll be fine, Winry." Edward answered in a soft voice.

"Glad your okay," Envy said, concerned for his friend.

The four made their way through the harsh blizzard towards the school. The moment the other three left for their classes, Edward was ambushed by a couple of the upper classmen when walked to his locker. The only reason they were able to use his homework was because he was in advanced classes.

"So where's my AP Calculus homework?" one of the teens questioned with an angry look on his face.

Ed knew he should probably just not do the homework so that they would both get in trouble instead of just him. But, he had tried this before and the outcome was not pretty. It had been the worst beating of his life, as it had hindered the quarterback from being able to play in the final game of the season the year before.

Edward's eyes grew fearful when he noticed there were four of them surrounding him. One on each side of him. They all moved at the same time. The two on the sides grabbed his arms while the one behind snatched his backpack. The guy in front of him punched him in the nose with dead on accuracy. Ed felt the fist collided with his face. Edward cried out in pain, he could see the blood gushing down his face, but resolved himself not to cry in front of them.

The four teens just laughed and took all the papers from his bag. When they had all his homework that they needed, they ran down the hall, away from him. Ed grabbed a few tissues he kept in the pocket of his bag and pinched his nose to stop the bleeding. Edward walked into the school and navigated to the nurse's office. He knew better than to tell the truth when she asked, so he told her he tripped on the sidewalk, acquiring himself an ice pack.

Once his nose was not as painful, nor as bloody, he walked to gym. He never took it in his Freshman year so he was now the only Junior stuck in the class. Mr. Havoc was teaching a new game and everybody was already changed. Ed handed him his note and took a seat on the bleachers.

"Since you're injured you don't have to play today, Elric. But you will on Monday so pay attention," Mr. Havoc said after skimming the note.

"Yes, sir," Edward answered promptly, now glad it was Friday.

The rest of the period was a haze. Everybody started playing the complicated game that Ed didn't fully understand. He knew nobody cared that he was even there, so he pulled out some homework he might be able to get done for class that day. He always brought his books to other classes, just in case he had time to the homework a second time for class.

If the paper was blank when the bullies got to it then they wouldn't take it. But they checked to see if he did more than one. That ruled out doing it twice, and handing them just one copy.

When the hour was done he had finished Chemistry and American Lit. homework. So, two classes that guranteed no detention for not having it done. He walked to his Chemistry class as quickly as possible when the bell rang, as to avoid human contact. Not many people here liked him so the earlier he got the class, the better.

On the way he passed by the office. He could see the principal, Mr. Bradley, shaking hands with a younger looking man with black hair and onyx colored eyes. The man looked to be from somewhere else, definitely not from around here. He appeared too old to be a student and almost too young to be a teacher. When the principal caught his eye, he looked away. A few seconds later, the two stepped out of the office, unbeknownst to Ed. Edward was looking at the ground, thinking about something completely off topic, when he ran into them and fell to the dirty floor, backwards.

Edward grunted in pain as his back smacked into the hard ground.

A concerned voice Ed didn't know asked, "Are you all right?"

"He's fine. Elric is probably the biggest clutz at the school," Mr. Bradley sneered, Edward knew he only made this assumption because of all the 'accidents' he seemed to get into, and didn't attempt to correct him.

Ed lifted his head from the floor once he was sure his extreme embarrassment wasn't showing on his face. It was bad enough he ran into his principal, but running into a stranger was enough to make him blush.

He looked up into the same onyx eyes as were in the office.

"He's getting into trouble all the time so I'm sure he's okay," Principal Bradley continued, "Now, why don't I show you your classroom Mr. Mustang?"

Edward was feeling sort of tired so they only words he heard were, 'trouble', 'classroom', and 'Mr. Mustang'. So he must be a teacher? And Ed already had a bad reputation with him. Lovely. Couldn't he find one person who didn't hate him right away?

"Hey kid, what's your name?" the stranger asked kindly. This time Edward heard him.

"The name's Edward Elric, and I'm not a kid," he muttered loud enough for the two to hear him.

"Don't speak disrespectful towards your new teacher Elric," Bradley said.

"New teacher?" he questioned.

"Yes, new teacher. Although you probably won't have him because you're a junior. He teaches AP Calculus, and Algebra 2, and you're too stupid to keep up with something like that. Mrs. O. retired from the stress of teaching punks like you," he replied.

"Actually I will have him if he teaches AP calculus. I may be a junior but that doesn't mean I can't take an advanced class... I would blame the seniors for Mrs. O. retiring though," Ed said, offended and still on the ground.

"Are you going to get off the ground today or will I have to drag you to your next class, Elric? The bell is about to ring" Bradley asked in an irritated tone at being wrong.

"Actually, I kind of like it down here, but I don't want to be late for the disection lab in science, _Sir_," he answered in a smartass way, putting unneeded emphasis on the last word.

"Watch you mouth Elric, or it might just run away," the principal responded as Ed tried to pull himself up. He smiled as he saw him struggle.

Edward was having trouble because there was nothing to grab onto and he had bruises almost everywhere under his clothes. Mr. Mustang reached out a hand to try and help him. Ed took the offered hand and stood up. The moment his feet touched the floor he dropped it. Human contact was uncomfortable for him after all the years of abuse.

"What's wrong this time, Elric? Fall down the stairs, or did you trip on the sidewalk again?" the principal asked in a smug tone.

"I-I fell," he stammered, too tired to come up with a more colorful excuse. He looked around frantically for something to look at, he hated lying about this.

"Move along, Mr. Elric. Before I have to write you up another late pass," Bradley said.

Edward nodded slightly to Mr. Mustang and Principal Bradley, out of respect, before turning in the direction of the Chemistry room.

He walked into the classroom just as the bell rang, taking his seat in the way back where everyone would leave him alone.

"Hey, Ed. Why so late today?" Envy asked as he took his seat next to him.

"Apparently there's a new math teacher at the school. I ran into him and Principal Asshole on my way here," Ed replied.

"Sorry Ed," he said sincerely before turning to the dead frog on the desk, "Now let's cut this sucker open!"

Envy always had a thing for cutting things apart. It was actually kind of sick sometimes.

The bell rang once again that day. The two boys left the class covered in frog guts. They then proceeded to the lunch room where they could finally eat something. Edward sat next to Russell, Envy and Fletcher across from them at the table. They talked for a few minutes about the school day so far before Al showed up. He sat next to Ed and took out his lunch.

Edward noticed his brother looked upset about something.

"What's bugging you, Al?" he questioned, nudging him with his elbow.

"Nothing, I just heard there's a hot new teacher who Winry has a crush on," he replied sulkily.

"I told you already, Al, if you like her, then just tell her!" Ed said, "Don't worry, she'll like you back, the teacher isn't that hot. Plus, you too have liked each other forever."

"How would you know? You don't have math until the end of the day. Its only 5th period," Alphonse responded, confused.

"I met him earlier, sorta, I... ummm _literally _ran into him in the hall," Edward answered embarrassed.

"Oh... So I should tell her then? But what if she doesn't like me back? Then she'll never talk to me ever again!" Al panicked.

"Just do it! Here she comes, go tell her right now!" Ed demanded his brother

"Fine. Wish me luck, Brother!" he said as he got up.

Edward watched as his little brother approached their childhood friend. Al blushed when he first started talking. By the time he was done his face was beet red. The automail mechanic seemed to think for a moment before smiling and placing a kiss on Al's cheek. When this happened Ed could have sworn that Crayola hadn't even made up a color to call his face.

Al walked back over to the table with Winry wrapped around his arm. He took his place next to Ed and as Winry was sliding into hers, he whispered, "Thank you, Ed,"

Edward whispered a short, "No problem," back.

The rest of the lunch break was boring. They talked a bit about new hook-ups, break-ups, food fights, haircuts, glasses. Anything was better than sitting there quietly. Finally, lunch break was over. Edward grabbed the things he needed from his locker and went to his Alchemy class. The one class he always had his homework for. The seniors had taken it the year before, so Ed always had good grades here.

Edward was without a doubt the best student here. Most kids had trouble even remembering the basic rules of alchemy, while Ed didn't even need a circle. He was able to simply clap and do a transmutation, though nobody was sure why. This had him at a great advantage. Today, they studied fire alchemy. Edward had already taught himself this so he let his mind wander.

The period was soon over and he had received another A+ without even paying any attention. He walked to his final actual class, besides homeroom, and opened the door. Nobody was in there yet, except Mr. Mustang, sitting on the edge of his desk looking bored.

"Something wrong?" Ed asked trying to make him aware of another presence without scaring the crap out of him.

"Oh," he said looking up to see Edward taking his seat in the front, "Nothing's wrong... just that most of the students in my classes are sort of idiots," he confessed hesitantly.

"At least you haven't had to be with them as long as I have," Ed replied.

"True, but aren't you a junior in a senior's class?"

"Yes, but I've always taken advanced classes. I don't get to skip a grade because the principal hates me and thinks I'm a trouble maker," he answered truthfully.

More students were now entering the room, so the two cut off their conversation at that. Once everyone was in their seats Mr. Mustang introduced himself.

"I'm Mr. Mustang and I will be your new AP Calculus teacher. Any questions?" he asked, not really expecting any.

A blonde girl with big breasts, that looked more fake than Barbie's, raised her hand.

"Yes?"

"How old are you?" she asked while fluttering her eyelashes at him in an pathetic attempt at flirting.

"Twenty-three," he said, ignoring her, "Any others?"

Another cheerleader asked, "Are you married?"

"No, I'm single," obviously hating saying this, but not wanting to lie.

"Would you date me?" a desperate girl asked, about to jump out of her seat.

Mustang decided that he would just stop all the girls from coming onto him by telling them the whole truth. "I'm gay," he declared, actually hoping this would get around and nobody else would act like this anymore.

A few girls gasped, while others squeeked or fell out of their chairs. One even starting sobbing uncontrollably, and had to be escorted by someone and leave the room. The guys however looked delighted to hear they got their ladies back. The only one that showed no expression was Edward Elric, he was too busy being shocked.

"Can I start the attendance yet?" he asked. A few people nodded or said a quiet 'yes'. When that was done, he started speaking again.

"Let's begin by collecting homework. Come up and hand me last night's worksheet. If you don't have it done come up and explain why, or give a note."

Most people came up and handed their homework in to him. Each time he receieved a paper he would check it off in the old grade book, this was also telling him who usually had their homework, along with how many detention slips had been handed out to them.

"Edward Elric," Roy said, looking up when he recognized the name from that morning.

"I don't have it," Ed replied quietly.

Roy looked down at the grade book and noticed he had only done his homework about four times the entire year so far. But, somehow, he got over 100% on every test or quiz. His detention slip column was filled and took up part of someone elses. This confused Roy as he seemed to be a hard working student.

Mustang hated giving out detentions but that didn't stop him from a taking a pink slip out and writing Ed's name on it. He handed the piece of paper to him and said, "I want to talk to you after school at 3:00 in this room."

"Yes, sir," he replied sadly as he walked back to his seat. When people caught notice of the pink slip in his hands they made snide remarks or grinned smugly at him, as if to say he deserved it.

This was going to be one hell of a school year with Mustang here.

* * *

**(Edited 11/8/09)**

**(Final Edit: 1/1/11)**

**Lexi: Wow I started writing this at like 9:00 AM and now its almost 6:00 PM... my computer froze up for liked 5 hours so I couldn't write anything and I hadn't saved to I couldn't just restart my damn computer. Anyways... did you like it?**

**Ed: ...why am I always the pathetic one?**

**Roy: You're not pathetic, Edward! (kisses)**

**Ed: Well, why does she always act like I am?**

**Lexi: Sorry, Edo, didn't mean to hurt your feelings!**

**Ed: You aren't forgiven until you write the next chapter and I get my Roy!**

**Lexi: When the next chapter comes up doesn't depend on me. It depends ony how quickly I get my 3 reviews! If your lucky maybe I will let you get away with only 2 reviews, but no less than that. Until then I won't update!**

**Ed: Please review peoples! I want my Roy! **

**Roy: Calm down, Ed. They have to care about us to even read this story, so I know they will review!**

**Lexi: Well, you heard them! Press that button down there and review! If you press it an annoying Twilight fangirl will die! (Don't yell at me if you like it! I just hate the obsessive people!**

**Love you all,**

**XOXO**

**Lexi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lexi: OMGZ, 5 REVIEWS! In case you're bad at math, that's more than I asked for! Yay! I luv u guys soooo much!**

**Ed: Happy much?**

**Lexi: Yes! I am very happy!**

**Roy: ...Okay then.**

**Lexi: Isn't it just fantaberifictabulous!**

**Ed&Roy: ?**

**Lexi: It's my word... I couldn't find one to descibe how I'm feeling, so I was obligated to make one up!**

**Ed: ...**

**Roy: How bout I just do the disclaimer?**

**Lexi: Ummm... that would be great.**

**Roy: Disclaimer: Lexi doesn't own nothing! She has claim to no brands, movies, songs, FMA, or whatever else may come up in her ADD story.**

**Lexi: You didn't have to be so mean I bout it! I know I have serious ADDness! And I would have it no other way! .**

**Warning: This story contains yaoi (BoyxBoy) loveyness. Don't like, don't read!**

**

* * *

**

When the loud bell rang, Ed gathered up all of his materials into his arms and was first out the door. He was already dreading the end of the day. Edward would have to face Mustang, meaning he would be asked why he didn't have his homework, he would lie, feel guilty, and probably get beaten when he got home.

He stepped into his homeroom to see Russell and Alphonse, already saving his seat in the back between the two.

"Hey, Al. I have a detention today, don't wait up. I know its snowing pretty hard and you should get home as soon as possible," Ed said to him.

"Okay, brother. I'll see you when I get home then?" he asked as the teacher walked into the room.

Edward nodded his head slightly, they weren't supposed to talk during homeroom.

Ed took out his homework and got started on what he would never be able to turn in. This made him pissed off, causing a couple of pencils to snap in his anger.

When school was finally, officially done for the day, the brothers parted. Edward looked at the clock and noticed he should be in Mustang's room in 3 minutes. He almost ran, trying not to be late and further the bad impression he had surely made.

His watch beeped 3:00 PM right as he knocked on the door.

"Come in," a voice called from inside.

He stepped cautiously into the room, knowing he was in trouble. Mustang was once again sitting on his desk with his head turned towards Edward. Roy gestured for him to take a seat.

"Do you know why I asked you to come here today?" he asked Ed, still remaining sat on his desk.

"For not having my homework done?" Edward said what he was sure was the right answer. Roy looked up and caught his eye. After a moment, he slowly moved his head back and forth, obviously disagreeing. Ed gave him a questioning look, as if he had misinterpreted what the older man was meaning to say.

"No, Ed, that's not why," Edward almost gasped in shock when he was addressed by his first name, something his teachers never did.

"It's not for having no homework completed today. It's for never having it done, spare four times," Roy finished.

"I've already gotten detentions for those, as I'm sure you already know. Teachers being all-knowing and everything," Ed replied in a smart-ass tone.

"You're not here to be punished," Edward thought he heard wrong, "You're here so I can understand how you can do amazing at math, getting 100% on practically every quiz or test, and never do your homework. I can tell it's more than the simple answer of, 'I didn't feel like'. I saw you almost finish it in class when you only got 10 minutes to work on it."

"Care to explain?" Roy asked.

"Not really," Ed answered politely.

"We can stay here all night till you explain. Or, you could tell me, and we figure out how to solve this problem,"

"And what if I don't want to tell you?"

"We have all weekend too," Roy replied with a smug grin, knowing he had won.

"We'll be here for a while then. I don't think I need to tell you. It's none of your concern anyways," Edward said.

"I'm your teacher. I think it's my business too if you're choosing not to do your homework."

"I'm not choosing to do anything!," Ed yelled, not even realizing his rudeness it until too late.

"If that's true, then you've been doing the homework and not turning it in on purpose. In which case... I would have to call your parents," Roy said, pulling his cell phone from his pocket.

"No, please!" Ed pleaded desperately. He would be hurt even worse than the bullies if they got called in. Telling on the bullies was easier than getting the crap beat out of him when he got home. Roy noticed the fear in his eyes as more than just not wanting to get in trouble. It looked more like the people in the military who had a death sentence over their head.

"Ed?" he questioned when he noticed Edward with his head hung low, bangs covering his face and his whole frame slightly shaking in fear. Acting out of his some instinct he didn't know he had, Roy got up and wrapped his arms around Edward, hugging him close to his chest in a rather un-teacher-like manner. He could feel water falling onto his shirt and see heart-wrenching tears Ed was crying.

"Please tell me what's going on, Edward. I want to be able to help you, but I can't if you don't tell me," Roy whispered.

"I'm fine," Ed replied stubbornly, while silent tears still cascaded down his face.

"You and I both know that's a lie, so how 'bout we try the truth this time?" Roy said with a slight smile on his face.

"It's just some seniors who take my homework. It's nothing serious, I can handle it on my own," Edward said softly.

"I'm going to help you, whether you want it or not," Roy replied stubbornly.

"Do whatever you want. I really don't care, it doesn't matter to me one way or another."

The two stayed like that for a while, Ed felt safe and secure for once when he was in those arms.

"Not that I'm kicking you out or anything, but you should probably leave soon. It's almost 4:30, we've been here for a while," Roy said, breaking the peaceful silence.

"Yeah, I guess I'll see you Monday," Edward said as Roy let him go. He grabbed his bag and headed to the door. Roy followed suit after he had grabbed his briefcase from behind his desk. The two made their way to the front of the school without saying anything.

Roy reached out a gloved hand to turn the handle and open the door to the exit. He pushed hard to open it but it wasn't budging. "Mustang?" Edward questioned, now getting panicky.

"It's not moving, I think we might be snowed in," Roy grunted while trying to push open the main doors.

"Shit," Edward muttered, not caring he was in front of a teacher.

"Damn, this sucks," Roy agreed. Edward was surprised to hear him swear, another teachers did NOT do.

"So... what are we going to do?" Ed asked the older man.

"Well, Ed, it looks liked we're spending the weekend together, whether we want to or not," Roy replied.

Edward took a moment to let this sink in before realizing: he would get to be with Roy _all _weekend. This might actually be fun.

* * *

**(Edited: 11/8/09)**

**(Final Edit: 1/1/11)**

**Lexi: Well its 2:30 AM and I have school tomorrow so I should probably wrap this up. My friends are yelling at me to finish this cause they can't sleep with the clicking of the laptop's keyboard.**

**Ed: Congrats! Once again you made me look like a weak little brat!**

**Lexi: I'm pretty sure you said you would forgive me as soon as I put this chappy up!**

**Roy: She has a point Edo.**

**Ed: How bout one more? (puppy dog eyes)**

**Lexi: Ed! You know I want to write 100 chapters right now, just for you! But alas, I cannot because my stupid friends and quite frankly I am kinda tired now.**

**Ed: How many reviews do you need this time?**

**Lexi: How bout a total of 8 for the entire story or 4 new ones for just this chapter!**

**Roy: Sounds reasonable, we know there are readers who are skipping out on pressing the button at the bottom!**

**Lexi: Press the review button to see a Twilight fangirl die! I have enough saved up at my school to do this for a while! I will use a Death Note on them!**

**Ed: Review or something bad might happen to Roy or me! Save us from the review-hungry authorness!**

**Love you all,**

**XOXO**

**Lexi**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lexi: Okay, so my best friend, Hannah, is going to an eye appointment and I figure writing is better than watching her poke her eye out for an hour straight(: I am so happy people are enjoying the story! I think I will update more often than I originally anticipated, this chappy probably won't be long though cause I have 8 hours of algebra homework to do by tomorrow morning for school! (Don't hold off Summer homework till the night before...)**

**Ed: Wow, stupid procrastinator.**

**Roy: Yeah, that was kind of stupid.**

**Lexi: I know it was stupid! I kept putting it off because it was boring! Summer went by _way_ ****too fast!**

**Roy: I'm going to miss you reading and writing stories about us almost every hour of the day!**

**Lexi: So will I Roy, so will I. Alas I have to get an edumacation so I can be a surgeon when I grow older!**

**Ed: Can we stop getting off topic? I feel like the only one who wants to read the story!**

**Lexi: I'm sorry! You are such a little brat sometimes Ed!**

**Ed: Who are you calling little?**

**Roy: Shut it Ed! Just do the disclaimer cause I did it the last two times!**

**Disclaimer: Lexi doesn't own FMA or any other brands or otherwise used in the story!**

**Warning: This story contains yaoi (BoyxBoy) love. Don't like, don't read.**

* * *

"Is there even food here?" Ed asked quietly.

"Should of known the teenage boy would care about food first..." Roy muttered, "There is a cafeteria Edward," he pointed out.

"Oh yeah, forgot about that," Edward said, embarrassed he overlooked this fact.

"There's plenty of stuff in the emergency supplies we can use until they get us out of here."

"What do we do until then?"

"Well, I'm going to call someone to see how soon we can get out," Roy replied, "Why don't you go to my classroom and wait there for me. Grab anything you need from your locker while you're headed there."

"Okay," Ed replied. Roy took out his cell and started looking for a signal while Edward walked to his locker.

He was lucky he had clean gym clothes he could use as pajamas rather than his uncomfortable clothes.

Ed stuffed them into his bag and made his way to whereo Roy's classroom was. It was still unlocked, so he turned the handle and took a seat at a desk.

Edward reached into a secret pocket in the bag and pulled out a doodle he had done during one of his earlier classes. He then took out a box of old colored pencils and started coloring in the background of the picture. This picture had been the results of all of his freetime. Ed was so absorbed in the picture he didn't even notice the door open, or any of the footsteps leading up to behind him.

"Edward?"

"Ah!" Ed fell out of his seat from the surprise.

"You okay?" Roy looked caught between laughter and concern as he offered a helping hand.

Edward took the hand and responded, "I'm fine. I wasn't paying attention so you startled me."

"Oh, sorry," he apologized.

"It's my fault. So did you get ahold of anyone?" he said as he put the picture away.

"Yes, I did. Unfortunately, they probably won't even be able to get on the roads until Sunday, then it will take awhile to get the pile of snow away from the doors."

"Oh, well, what do we do until dinner?"

"While we're here, we might as well talk," Roy responded.

"About what?"

"Why don't you tell me about yourself."

"Like what?" Ed asked, he didn't think there was much to be said.

"Hobbies, favorite colors, music you like, family, anything really. We'll be here for a while so we could at least get to know each other,"

"Well I guess I enjoy drawing sometimes. My favorite color is red, I suppose. I like My Chemcal Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Never Shout Never, Owl City..." Ed hesitated at his family, "It's just Izumi, Sig, and Alphonse and I in my house. I'm pretty boring, there's not much to know."

"Actually, I don't think you're boring at all. You seem pretty interesting to me," Roy smiled kindly, trying to sooth his obvious nervousness.

"Really?" Ed's face brightened and Roy nodded.

"Now you have to tell me about you, Equivalent Exchange," Edward pointed out.

"So you're an alchemist I take it?" Roy questioned, seeming surprised.

"Yeah, but no getting off subject," Edward replied quickly.

"Fine, I just got my teaching license. I was in the military for a couple of years when I was younger, I'm also an alchemist. I have a sister named Sarah and my parents live a while away,"

"You were a state alchemist?" Roy nodded slightly.

"What was your ranking?"

"I was a colonel."

"Why did you quit then?" Ed questioned, wondering why he would give that up.

"If it's all the same to you, I'd rather not say..." he trailed off.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry," Edward apologized politely.

"No, it's fine. It's just kind of personal," Roy replied with a smile.

"What time is it?" Edward asked, trying to change the subject away from the previous topic.

"About 6:30," Roy answered, looking down at his watch, "Would you like to get something to eat?"

"Umm..." his stomache growled, "I sort of didn't eat breakfast and didn't have lunch, so that would be nice," Ed explained embarrassedly.

"Why didn't you eat breakfast or lunch?" Edward knew it was because his mother beat him before he could eat anything, and the bullies stole his lunch; he refused to mooch off his brother. That isn't what he told Mustang though.

"I was running late this morning, I didn't have time to eat and I forgot my lunch at home," Roy could tell Ed was lying to him, but decided to drop the subject for now.

Roy got up from his seat and Edward followed. They walked down the hall towards the cafeteria's kitchen.

Mustang opened the fridge and grabbed two soda's. He tossed one to Ed and kept the other in his hand.

"So what do you want to eat Ed?"

"What is there?" he asked.

Roy led Edward towards the other fridge and pantry and they grabbed what they wanted. Ed had a ham and cheese sandwich while Roy had turkey and swiss. They each grabbed a bag of chips and sat at one of the tables.

Edward was too hungry to have a conversation so he just ate his food. When they had both finished, they stood and threw away all the trash.

"Let's go and get the emergency sleeping bags from the school basement before it gets dark. After that, you can take a shower in the locker room if you want," Ed nodded, happy he would have a chance to clean himself up.

Roy led the way to the basement and he started down the creaky stairs with Ed following behind. They found a couple of sleeping bags on the shelf nearest to them. Roy took down two red ones and handed one to Edward.

"I'm gonna go take a shower and change now," he informed the older.

Roy nodded, "Just come to back to classroom when you're done so I can go and take one too."

"Why don't you just come take one now?" Ed asked confused.

"...wouldn't it be awkward to shower in front of your teacher?" Roy questioned, leaving out the part about it being worse due to his sexuality.

Edward blushed, now realizing what Mustang was saying, "Not really. The showers are seperated by stalls, it wouldn't matter. If you wait the pipes might be frozen by the time you get there..."

"Okay, then, we should shower now, before the water ends up freezing in the pipes."

The two walked back upstairs and into the gym. When they reached the locker room they looked away while they stripped off their clothes and walked into the shower stalls. Ed ripped his hair tie out so that it wouldn't dry wavy from the braid.

The warm water felt good on Ed's bruised skin and healing wounds. Edward left the shower first and tried to get dressed quickly before the teacher saw his beat up body or the ugly automail.

Roy walked out of the shower, already having wrapped a towel around his waist. Ed only had his boxers and sweatpants on at the moment. He tried to quickly hide his automail and damaged flesh, but Roy saw the metal gleam and some rather ugly bruises scattered on his chest and arms that had been previously covered.

"Edward?" he asked sounding scared and concerned at the same time.

Edward didn't want to explain yet, so he threw his shirt over his head, grabbed his bag off the bench and quickly fled the room before Roy could ask anything else. He needed time to think of what to say. Edward knew he would have to tell the truth, but he could at least hold the confrontation off for a bit.

Edward situated the sleeping bag onto the ground and sat on it as soon as he entered the room. This required him to move a few desks off to the side first though.

He heard footsteps coming from the door behing him and immediately bowed his head so as not to have to look Roy in the eye. The footsteps stopped nearvy and he felt someone wrap their arms around his waist. The arms pulled him onto the owner's lap and against his chest.

"Please tell me Ed..." the person whispered softly in his ear.

* * *

**(Edited: 11/8/09)**

**(Final Edit: 1/3/11)**

**Lexi: Yay! All done! I have to stop now cause I want lunch and my stomach is going to eat something if I don't feed it!**

**Ed: Guess what?**

**Lexi: What?**

**Ed: Its the end of the chapter and I'm not pissed at you for once! I actually forgive you!**

**Lexi: *huggles Ed*Thank you Eddy! That means so much to me!**

**Roy: Hey, hands off my property! *grabs Ed***

**Lexi: Well, that wasn't very nice! And to think I actually let you two embrace in this chapter! If you keep being mean you will never get that kiss!**

**Roy: *growls* Fine, we can share him.**

**Ed: Shouldn't I have a say in this...?**

**Lexi&Roy: NO!**

**Ed: Okay, okay, sheesh Mr. and Mrs. Angry Pants!**

**Roy: Say what you want, but you still have no say in this!**

**Ed: So, how many reviews do you need this time?**

**Lexi: I'm feeling generous so how bout 3 new ones for this chappy?**

**Roy: Don't be lazy, review, it doesn't have to be long, it just has to inspire Lexi enough to want to write the next chapter!**

**Lexi: I'll be back when I have my 3 reviews! Until then, thanks for reading peeps!**

**Love you all,**

**XOXO**

**Lexi**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lexi: Worst. First. Day. Ever. I hate my new teachers, they are either too boring to even keep my attention for 5 minutes, or seem like they need ridilin! OMG I HATE SCHOOL! It really sucked staying up until 2:00 AM doing last minute Algebra homework, and waking up at 5:00 AM. That tends to put me in a bad mood): I've been going to this school for 3 years and for some reason I was still nervous this morning. That is, until I checked and realized I had like 6 new reviews, 7 story subscriptions, and 3 author alerts! I felt so happy that I almost forgot about school. Almost. Because of all that I decided you definetly deserved the next chapter. I want to thank Sheridan for helping with the plot for this chapter!**

**Ed: Woooowwww, lots of ranting...**

**Lexi: Shut it, you stupid little midget!**

**Ed: Don't. Call. Me. A. Midget! You bitch! You're shorter than me! I'm 5"5, how tall are you?**

**Lexi: I'm almost 5"1 for your information! And I am not short, just vertically challenged! O_O**

**Roy: Damn! Do you two ever shut the hell up?**

**Lexi: No... not really.**

**Roy: Ed, just do the disclaimer so I get some sort of reading pleasure before hearing your screaming again!**

**Ed: *sticks tongue out at Roy* Disclaimer: Lexi doesn't own us or anything else in the story except the plot... not that she'd ever want Roy!**

**Roy: Why you little-! *chases Ed***

**Lexi: boys... ummmmm *sweatdrops* I guess we'll just talk to them after the story...**

**Warning: This story contains yaoi (BoyXBoy) lovey stuff. Don't like, don't read.**

* * *

Edward hesitated. As much as it would be great to get the pressure off, he would get taken away from his brother. And he couldn't let that happen. But... then again, maybe Roy could help? Ed was so confused about what to do, so he let his body take over for a moment while his brain thought everything out. He didn't even realize he was relaxing into Mustang's embrace.

Roy, however, _could_ feel this and his arms instantly turned more gentle and protective. Why did he care so much what was happening in this one student's life? He could have dropped it, Edward had said he could handle it! But for some reason he couldn't bring himself to even thinking what would occur if he left Ed.

Was he... falling for Edward? No, that couldn't be it, he wasn't a pedophile! Ed was just another student. Just another student, whom he was cradling in his arms... and he was enjoying it.

Damn, maybe he did like Ed like that! But, he couldn't risk it. If Edward didn't feel the same back then he would lose his job, reputation, and possibly go to jail.

But... what if he did feel the same? Well that would be a whole different story. They would still be sneaking around, and it still wouldn't be legal. But, at least then he would have motivation for keeping it hidden. If Edward felt the same he would have to try and find out this weekend. As soon as they were done discussing what was wrong with Ed he could only subtly flirt and see what the younger man would do.

Edward was thinking at the same time, both of them thoroughly distracted.

Roy's arms felt so good wrapped around his body, and his mind trailed off... he wondered what it would feel like to have his pink lips would feel like pressed against his- wait, where the hell did that come from? He couldn't possibly like his new teacher! That wasn't right, he wasn't even gay! _"But Roy is..."_ a sneaky little voice in his head said.

Oh, fucking hell. This could be a problem. Even if he did like his teacher, Roy couldn't like him back. There wasn't even a way for the older man to tell him if he did. Roy didn't like him so he should enjoy his new found fantasies and then just banish them from his mind.

Should he tell Roy what had been going on? He had already proved himself to be a trustworthy person... and its not like he could make the situation any worse. He would tell.

"I-," Ed's voice sounded hoarse from the while of not using it.

"Yes, Edward?" Roy asked as he was pulled out of his reverie.

"Its my parents..." Edward whispered, feeling lighter already with getting just that bit of information out.

"What did they do to you, Ed?" Mustang questioned gently. He couldn't make Edward feel like he was cornered or that he was too eager. If he did then the blonde teen would most likely go back into his shell like a small animal and wouldn't finish his statement.

"They... th-they... they hurt me. Bad," he couldn't even complete the sentence fully before he shuddered and a few traitor tears broke through his usually tough exterior.

"Oh, sweetie," Roy whispered, not sure where the term of endearment came from. Mustang gripped him tighter to his chest and freed one hand to run through Edward's -still wet- hair.

Roy wasn't quite sure what he was expecting to hear, but he probably knew this all along as he worked it out in his brain, and chose to deny it in his head. In the hopes it somehow wasn't true.

If you were so sure of something false being the truth, would the truth still make it's self known? Yes, it probably would.

"Edward? How long have they been abusing you?" Roy asked wanting to make sure he knew everything.

"I-I... as long as I can remember. I don't know, I just always remember them doing it, I can't exactly give you a date," Ed answered. Then he picked out one of the words he said and blushed. 'Date', it really wasn't embarrassing since he wasn't using it that way, but still it made his face turn a lovely crimson.

"You don't have to tell me anymore. At least not tonight," Roy scooped Edward off his lap and set him gently next to him. He stood up and spread out his red sleeping bag on the ground next to Ed's.

Edward scooted to the entrance of his and pulled on the zipper. It wouldn't budge. He tried again. Still nothing, by this time Ed was about to transmute the stupid thing into a pile of ash when Roy realized something was bothering him. The frusterated look on his face kind of gave it away.

"Something wrong?" Roy questioned with a small chuckle.

"Yeah, the damn zipper won't move," Edward growled, still pulling on it.

"Move over, let me try," Roy swept his hand away. In the brief moment their hands touched they both felt something. Shocked as they were, they didn't ask what it was. "Sorry," Roy muttered, his cheeking now splashed with a pink tinge.

Mustang pulled with all the muscles in his body-builder looking figure. Damn thing was still not moving an inch.

"Fuck, Ed, what the hell did you do to this thing?"

"Me? I didn't do anything! Its that zipper you should be angry at!" Edward defended himself.

"I'm not angry at you, if that's what you think. I'm just stressed out right now," Roy continued.

"God damnit!" Roy yelled. He quickly pulled out a pair of gloves with a red design stiched onto the material. He snapped, aiming straight at the sleeping bag. It caught on fire and went out just as quickly. The bag, however, wasn't looking so great.

"Whoops," Roy realizing what he had just done, "You were supposed to sleep in that."

"I'm fine. It's not even that cold," Edward's body betrayed him as a small shiver passed through him.

"You liar, you're freezing your butt off," Roy said, "Here, take mine. I'm older and I've been through worse than going without a sleeping bag before."

"No, I'm not taking yours. You'll freeze _your_ butt off! You aren't that much older than me. And you'll end up getting hypothermia!"

"Fine, have it your way Ed. But, that means that you're sharing mine with me."

Edward blushed, he decided to cover it up by sounding outraged, "N-no way! I don't need a sleeping bag! I will not sleep in the same sleeping bag as you, they're too small anyways."

"You shouldn't have hypothermia either Ed. And it's not too small, I got the bigger one. Whether you will admit it or not, your small. You'll fit fine."

Ed actually liked the idea of sleeping next to him but he couldn't go down without even a fake fight.

"You win, old man. I'll share it with you." He walked up to Roy as he was unzipping the opening for Ed to get it.

He hopped into the bag and anxiously waited for Roy to join him. Mustang turned off the lights and crawled in, next to Edward.

Ed kept turning from side to side and moving around trying to get comfortable. It was driving Roy insane. The sound of nylon rubbing against itself repeatedly was not helping him get to sleep. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore, so he grabbed Edward gently by the shoulders and pulled him against his body. Roy wrapped his arms around Ed caringly and held him close.

Two problems solved with one action. How convenient; flirting and getting quiet.

At this rate, Edward Elric would be his in no time at all.

* * *

**(Edited 11/14/09)**

**(Final Edit: 1/4/11)**

**Lexi: Awwwwwwwwwww! Aren't they just adorable?**

**(Silence)**

**Lexi: They still aren't back? O_O**

**(More Silence)**

**Lexi: Well I guess I'll ask them about it later... ****One-sided convos are boring so I will go to bed now. School again tomorrow and it's almost midnight.**

**Lexi: I expect reviews if you want the next chapter sometimes this century! I know people have been reading and not reviewing! I know cause they favorite it or just follow it but are too lazy to even write me up a summary of the good the bad and the ugly of the story! I want to know!**

**Lexi: Kay, so I want to be up to 25 total reviews before I update again, so if people aren't reviewing tell your friends to read or something... or have the lazy non-reviewers actually review for once!**

**Love you all,**

**XOXO**

**Lexi**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lexi: OMFG 30 REVIEWS! YAYNESS! NOW I FEEL LOVED! I lovies you guys soooooo much! You make me so happy when you review!... So, Ed... Roy... where did they go? *looks around***

**Roy: We.. uh.. umm it's kinda personal...**

**Lexi: Nothing is personal from me! I'm the writer! You can't keep secrets, it's not fair. If my secrets are exploited for laughs, then so are yours.**

**Ed:*whispers in ear***

**Lexi: OH! *blushes*... that's not supposed to happen yet! How did you go from chasing each other to getting fuc-**

**Roy: Not in front of all the peoples! Do you want to make all the fangirls horny as hell?**

**Lexi: Oops, who's doing the disclaimer?**

**Ed: I think Roy should do it, cause I did it last time!**

**Roy: Fine, you little brat! Disclaimer: Lexi don't own nothing. She made the plot up and she takes credit for nothing else in her story!**

**Lexi: Well, it's story time, but while you guys read that, Edward and Roy are going to give me the juicy details!**

**Ed: No way in Hell!**

**Roy: I'm with him on this!**

**Lexi: Yeah, well you were also on him for that!**

**Ed: I THINK IT'S STORY TIME! PAY NO ATTENTION TO THE CRAZY LADY!**

**Warning: This story contains yaoi (BoyxBoy) Love. If you haven't figured that out by now you're stupid!**

* * *

Edward woke up as a cold chill passed over his body. He shivered and buried himself closer to the warm chest he was against. Ed slowly opened his eyes to see that it was already afternoon, according to the clock.

"Ed?" the person next to him asked, "You up?"

"Yeah, I just woke up," he said weakly, his voice was gravelly from little use as he slept.

"Good, then we can go get food. I've been awake for awhile waiting for you."

"You could've woken me up," Edward muttered, his face turning red and he felt slightly embarrassed that Roy had been waiting for him.

"No, you seemed like you needed some sleep. Besides, you look too peaceful when you sleep," Roy blushed, the second thought was supposed to stay in his head.

"What?" Ed asked thinking he had heard wrong, but hoping he hadn't.

"Ummm... nothing Edward. Lets go eat," Roy pulled the zipper of the sleeping bag down and jumped to his feet. From there he assisted Ed in getting out.

The two walked silently to the cafeteria. The awkwardness from Roy's earlier statement still hung in the air.

"So what's to eat?" Ed asked. He thought they only had lunch food here.

"Well, teachers have their own private refrigerators. I keep breakfast food in mine, so we can have cereal and milk," Roy smiled, "That's about the only breakfast food I eat."

Ed's face showed distaste at the mention of milk. But, besides that, cereal sounded good to him.

They walked over and got their breakfast. As they sat at a cafeteria table and made small-talk the awkwardness was slowly leaving the atmosphere.

"What are we going to do until they come to get us?"

"There are plenty of things to keep us occupied."

"Like?" Ed questioned skeptically.

"A gym... and lots of basketballs. If you want to play a game today, we can."

"Sure, sounds fun," Edward smiled. He knew he could beat him, it was what Al and him played outside in their free time.

Roy went to the ball rack and tossed a new orange basketball to Ed. 'This should be fun,' Roy thought.

"Ready to play old man?" Roy gave a fake gasp and look of shock.

"Excuse me? Old? I don't think so Ed!" He snatched the ball away and threw the ball half way across the gym and landed it right in the hoop. Edward just stood there gaping like a fish out of the water. He had never seen anbody do anything like that.

"What was that?" Edward questioned.

"That's me playing high school basketball, several years ago, of course," he gave a chuckle at Ed's determined face.

By the end of the intense game, the two were covered in sweat and breathing heavily. The score was 27-32 with Roy winning.

"Wow... you're... good" Ed panted between breathes.

"You.. too.." Roy replied.

"We should probably take a shower. You smell kind of nasty, even for a teenage boy," Roy suggested with a small laugh.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean? I played basketball for two hours! Of course I'm gonna smell!" Ed ranted, "...We should probably shower thought. We do smell bad," Edward finished once he calmed down.

Edward headed to the locker room and grabbed more gym clothes to change into. Roy just stood there looking uncomfortable. Ed wondered why until he realized that he didn't have any clean clothes to wear.

He walked over to the locker of one of the tall bullies who stole his homework and clapped his hands together. He placed them against the lock and opened the door. Edward grabbed the clothes inside and tossed them to Mustang. These clothes would fit him well enough. It's hard not to fit in a loose shirt and sweatpants.

"No transmutation circle?" Roy asked extremely surprised.

"Nope," he replied.

"Who's clothes are these?"

"Just some idiot's who took my homework. Revenge is nice," Edward said smiling.

They stripped off their clothes in different parts of the locker room again. Ed stepped into the his shower stall and washed away all the shiny sweat on his skin. He heard Roy open the door to the one next to him. Edward only stayed in until he was sure that all of his skin was clean once again. He only had his boxers and pants on when Roy walked into the room completely dressed.

Edward didn't worry about covering up as much, he already knew all of his secrets anyways. But Roy was staring at his right arm, Ed just brushed it off. Then he realized that it was the automail he was looking at. Ed hadn't explained about that yet.

He decided to stop the staring and answer the unasked question, "My parents pushed me into the road when I was ten because I was limping from their beating. One of my good friends, Winry, is an automail mechanic and she made it for me. I know it's ugly, I hate it, but it's better than having a stump," Ed's eyes tearing up from this painful confession.

"I had no idea. I'm so sorry, Edward, about everything that has happened to you. You shouldn't have to deal with this treatment," Roy said walking over to him and putting a hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

"I can't tell the police. Or anyone else, if they found out, then Al and I will go to foster homes and be seperated. I can't leave him, he's my baby brother!" he said.

"I understand Ed, but if this keeps happening you could end up dead. You may not like having the possibility of leaving your brother but it's better than dying! People other than your brother would care if you died!" Roy exclaimed.

"Like who?" Ed yelled angrily with a self pitying tone.

"I would care, Edward! I _care_ whether you live or die, so why don't you?" Roy replied, slightly sad.

"You don't care! Nobody cares about me! The world would be better without me anyways! I'm just a bother to everyone who knows me!" Ed cried.

"Stop being dramatic, Ed. I told you I care. A lot of people care about your well being. The world would be a sad place without you, Edward. You make everyone who knows you happy!" Roy replied, he moved closer to Ed and pulled him tight against his chest. He cried into the older's shirt as Roy sat down on one of the benches and pulled him into his lap.

Roy reached to the back of his head and pulled Ed's hairtie out of his hair. Roy gently ran his hands through his wavy golden locks. Why did he have to look so appealing? He was in love and he couldn't even try to deny it anymore. He had pretty much turned into a pedophile over one student.

Flirting time was going to begin soon. He needed to make this teenager his. He just had to hope that Ed felt the same way.

Edward was loving the feeling of the older man's hand running through his loose hair. He felt warm and safe in his arms. He was the only one who could calm him down and make him feel like someone might really care. But he couldn't possibly feel the same way back? Ed knew he loved his teacher but it was a taboo relationship. Forbidden love, how cliche, yet that didn't make him want Roy any less.

"Thank you," Edward whispered once his sobs subsidded into a few stray tears, "I needed that."

"It's fine, Ed. You deserve to be cared about. You're worth it, whether you think so or not, I do," Roy replied.

This made Edward take a moment to consider his reply. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Ed, what is it?" he responded.

"What do you do if you're in love with someone?" he asked, catching Roy off guard. This was not what he thought was going to ask. But... that meant his heart already belonged to someone else. Was it that Winry girl? He had to let him go if he was already taken. Roy could at least help him out.

"Well, if you really love them, then you should tell them, I guess. Or show them, depends how brave you are. But, you should never just not say or do anything about it," Every word was hurting him, even though he was speaking from the heart. But wasn't that exactly what he was doing, by not showing his feelings? Great, he was now a pedophile and a hypocrite. Damn, he deserved an award for best person of the year.

Ed seemed to consider this carefully for a moment. "Okay," he said quietly. He took a deep breath. Edward wanted to tell Roy, or even show him, but what would he do if it didn't work? He would no doubt be expelled for even trying. And he would probably get the worst beating of his life from his parents. Were the stakes worth the prize?

Yes, Roy was worth it.

Or, at least, he thought so.

Edward leaned forward slightly. He seemed to hesitate for a moment. Roy realized what he was going to do and he leaned forward too. Their lips were only a centimeter apart and they could taste each other's breath in their mouths. Ed wrapped his arms around Roy's neck while Roy put his around Edward's small waist. Just as their lips brushed lightly together-

BANG! The two heard the noise and immediately jumped apart. There stood a small rescue squad-who were not supposed to be there for another day. Luckily, the two heard the door opening, so none of them saw what Roy and Edward were about to do.

"There you guys are! We were looking around for you. You must've left your cell phone back in your classroom."

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Mustang replied, still upset at being interuppted.

"I'll see you Monday, Mr. Mustang," Edward muttered walking out of the room. He needed to get home before Izumi and Sig came looking for him. Al was probably worrying and he needed his little brother to help him with his confusing emotions right now.

"Wait, Ed," Roy called after him.

Ed heard him, but thought it better to ignore him, for now, at least until he could figure everything out.

He needed to know if his feelings for the older man were true or not. Edward couldn't be sure, so until he was, they would have no contact other than class.

* * *

**(Edited 11/18/09)**

**(Final Edit: 1/4/11)**

**Lexi: AWWWWW KISSY, KISSY! HOW CUTE?**

**Ed: Wow... I think you might have enjoyed that more than us.**

**Roy: Yeah, besides it got interuppted so it wasn't really a kiss!**

**Lexi: *growls* DON'T PEE ON MY DREAMS!**

**Roy: WTF? **

**Lexi: Let me be happy if I want to be!**

**Ed: So, when do we get our next chapter?**

**Lexi: Oh, that reminds me. When I say something like I want 37 reviews I mean for the whole story not just that chappy! As long as when you click on the story it says 37 reviews, you get you're next chapter. Even if the story says that I got the 37 reviews for the entire story still review because if I get a ton of emails that say I got a review it makes me want to update! Sorry, I'm a little late on this one, but I have been busy with school and such!**

**Roy: Please, get the 37 total reviews! I want to kiss my Eddy-kins!**

**Ed: I am not your Eddy-kins! But please do get the reviews, she seriously won't write it until she gets her reviews!**

**Lexi: See you in a few more reviews!**

**Love you all,**

**XOXO**

**Lexi**


	6. Chapter 6

**Lexi: So, it's come to my attention that my story has gotten a bit more popular... I think that if I don't update soon you will all kill me(: I know, I know, I'm a little bit late... again. If you do recall however, I said that updates would be far and few in-between. AKA: I got school! I can't write a lot!**

**Ed: A LITTLE BIT LATE!**

**Roy: Yeah, a _little_ bit?**

**Lexi: Teaming up on me is sooooo unfair!**

**Ed: Get over it, you should have updated more!**

**Roy: Again, I agree!**

**Lexi: If you remember correctly, I can always tell them what you two did a few chapters back...**

**Ed: AAAH! NOOOOO! I'M SO SORRY! *Get on floor and bows to his master!***

**Lexi: DAMN STRAIGHT!:D**

**Roy: You are severely abusing your authorness power!**

**Lexi: Abuse, Ashmuse! I write what I want.**

**Ed: Can I get up now? *gets off floor***

**Ed: Thanks.**

**Lexi: No problem ^_^**

**Roy: Disclaimer: Lexi doesn't own FMA or any characters used in the story. She only owns the plot!**

**Lexi: ...You actually did it without being asked?**

**Roy: I want to know what happens next... You were talking too much.**

**Lexi: Somebody's eager! Oh yeah, guess what peeps? I got a stud in my ear! Everyone told me that cartilage piercing was painful but they lied! That is now my 5th piercing... (EDIT: I have 13 piercings now! XD) I'm getting another in my ear in two months because it's my b-day! I know Hannah and Sheridan don't want me to... but Joon likes it! Haha, He wins! Now, don't you feel loved?**

**Ed: Wow O_O, you talk too much.**

**Roy: Yeah, that is a long paragraph!**

**Lexi: Whatever, on with the fic!**

**Warning: This story contains yaoi (BoyxBoy) loveyness! Don't like, don't read.**

* * *

Edward trekked home through the snow, cold air biting at his face. He didn't own a winter coat so this jacket was all that was protecting him from the harsh weather. If only Roy was here... But Ed couldn't talk to him until he knew if he could love him for real.

His skin ached already, knowing he would be punished by his mother and father when he got home, regardless of his explanation. The house looked ominous as he walked up the snowy driveway. Each crunch of his footsteps sounded like impending pain to him.

He reached for the door handle and cautiously turned it. "Hello?" he called out as soon as he walked in and toed his boots off. If he didn't make his arrival known they would be angrier.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?" Izumi screeched from above, as she pounded her way down the stairs. As soon as she reached him she slapped him harshly. Grabbing his collar and almost choking him while growling, "I asked you a question!"

"I-I-I was... I was stuck in the school!" he stuttered in fright.

"Explain. Now. You have 30 seconds," she demanded impatiently.

"I got detention from my AP calculus teacher. When we went to leave the building we found out we were snowed in. I had to spend the weekend there. There was no way to contact you. It wasn't my fault, I swear. Please don't hurt me," he whimpered in fright.

She merely let go of his collar and threw him to the ground as a response. "Don't let it happen again, I won't be so nice next time."

Edward ran up to his room and changed into clean, comfortable pajamas. He carefully slipped on a black t-shirt and plaid sweat pants. Ed slipped into his bed and decided to get the sleep now that he probably wouldn't tonight.

Edward managed to over-sleep all the way into the next morning. He stayed in his room for the rest of the day reading a few books and manga he hadn't gotten to. His brother had been out all day with some friends and his parents left him alone if he stayed upstairs. Unfortunately, while he was reading, he felt like an ADHD child who had many shiny objects in front of them. He couldn't concentrate on the books very much, his mind kept going back to Roy.

Edward wasn't really hungry, or maybe he was and chose to ignore it. Either way, he didn't eat anything all day.

When he finally heard his brother arrive home he realized that it was a school night. He really should get to bed, even if it wouldn't help his concentration much.

Once again, he awoke to birds chirping happily outside his window. Edward quickly got out of bed and got dressed, grabbed his backpack and went down the stairs. Izumi and Sig slept in on Mondays, so only Al was down there to join him for breakfast.

"Morning brother! I haven't talked to you all weekend. You've been up in your room, is something wrong?"

"No Al, I'm just confused. I have a few things that I need to figure out."

"Like what?"

"Nothing Al... just some personal stuff. I promise that when I figure it all out, I'll tell you."

"Okay, brother, you can always talk to me," Al smiled kindly.

"I know, Alphonse. We should be getting to school now though," Ed pointed out. Alphonse nodded in agreement and they left the house.

It was still lightly snowing, but most of it had melted on the ground. As soon as they reached the school grounds, Al left to meet up with some friends. Edward looked up right on time to see a senior standing in his way.

"My homework?" he asked impatiently.

Ed decided if he never learned to stand up to them, he would be bullied the rest of his life. "No," he said making a quick judgement of the guy's smartness level.

The senior looked as if nobody had ever said such a thing to him, which -considering who he was-, they probably hadn't.

"Excuse me?" The older teen asked, feigning politeness, "Did I give you an option?"

"I don't really think so, but I'm tired of doing your damn homework! Then, I'm the one who gets a detention!" Edward yelled losing his temper.

"You have about 10 seconds to hand it over before I beat the crap out of you," he smirked, "1-2-3...4-5-6...7-8-9... 10," the bully pulled back his fist to hit Ed but was too slow. Edward grabbed his wrist and directed the senior's arm away from himself.

Edward knew that, had there been anymore of them, he wouldn't have even tried. He also knew that if they caught up with him after school he would be ambushed by a crowd of older teens. But, for now, it was worth it to get to stop the idiot who tried to mess with him.

Most of the day went by in a blur. Ed had too much on his mind, so not much stood out to him about each class. Before he knew it, the bell for lunch rang. He maneuvered his way from his locker to the cafeteria easily, being small had to have some perks.

"Hey Ed, how was your weekend?" Edward looked over his shoulder to see who had called to him. It was Envy, wearing his usual black, non-school appropriate attire.

"Oh, it was fine. Nothing special anyways," He didn't know why, but something in his head told him not to tell anyone what had really happened over the weekend.

"Cool, I went up north to a cabin my family owns. 27 acres to hunt on," he grinned deviously.

"Sounds like fun," Ed replied.

"Oh, it most definitely was! All the animals we shot! So much blood!" A grin slowly spread across his face whilst he spoke.

Edward smiled awkwardly at his sadistic friend, "Ummm, Envy, you're starting to creep me out a bit."

"Oh, sorry," he laughed with an apology.

The two sat down and began to eat their lunches. Envy could always tell when Ed wasn't in a talking mood. This was one of those times that Edward didn't like being interrupted in his thoughts.

The bell rang, catching Ed by surprise. It hadn't been that long, had it?

Edward threw away the rest of the little lunch he hadn't ate and headed for his locker. Unfortunately, Ed was stuck with a top locker, therefore somebody had to help him to get his books for certain classes.

Russell walked up behind the struggling shorty and grabbed the AP Calculus binder he had been reaching for.

"Thanks, Russ."

"No problem, Eddie," Edward ignored the pet name he hated and grabbed his binder back from him.

Looking at his watch, he noticed he had 2 minutes to get across the school and into his desired classroom. "Shit!" he muttered, taking off through the halls. Once again he got thrown onto his butt when he ran into someone.

"Going somewhere important, Mr. Elric?" Vice-Principal Sheska asked.

"Ummm, I'm sorry! I was trying to get to my class on time, Miss! Please, forgive me!" Ed apologized quickly.

"It's okay, Mr. Elric. Let me write you a late pass." Ed followed her to an empty classroom. She took out a slip of paper and jotted a quick late excuse just as the bell rang.

"Thank you so much, Miss."

"No problem, Ed. I know Mr. Bradley's tough on you, and a lot of the teachers don't exactly get along with you."

Edward nodded, happy she was the only one who was ever nice to him.

Ed walked back into the hallway and made his way to AP Calculus. Just as he opened the door, Mr. Mustang looked over at the sound.

"Care to explain your lateness, Elric?" Ed could tell he was only keeping up the strict act so as not to allow anyone to get suspicious. But still, it sort of hurt to hear him say it in a teacher's indifferent tone, than his usual kind one.

"I have a late pass from the VP," Edward explained, walking up and handing him the pass.

Roy looked over it quickly and motioned for Ed to take his seat.

He set his things down and pulled out his binder with the weekend's homework out on his desk.

"Well, as I was explaining, before Mr. Elric decided to rudely interrupt,...*BLAH BLAH BLAH*"

[A/N: The 'BLAH BLAH BLAH' means complicated mathy talk! I am not in AP Calculus yet, just Honors Geometry, so I don't know a lot of terms and concepts that would make me sound smart. Therefore, I will sound like the little kid I am and use the word BLAH! (:]

Edward wasn't really concentrating on his math much. All he could see were his teacher's coal colored eyes and jet black hair. It was hard for Ed to know he couldn't just go out and tell Roy his feelings. There were a couple reasons for that: 1) He was a teacher, Ed was a student. 2) It was the middle of class. 3) _He_ wasn't even sure of his feeling yet!

Edward was also kind of curious to know how the older man would react to Ed's choice to figure out his feelings before reacting. Would he be upset that he couldn't see his only love for a while? Would he be angry that his cheap whore wouldn't give in so easily? Would he be sad that Ed didn't feel sure of him yet? How the fuck did Roy feel about him?

There was no way to tell for sure. He had only known the man for a few days! You don't learn someone's personality in that short of time!

The bell rang, pulling Edward away from the little world he was in.

Roy was grading the papers from his last class. He waited until there were only a few people left in the classroom. Mr. Mustang looked up, expecting to see his favorite blonde waiting to talk to him. But, Edward wasn't there. Did he not like Roy? Mustang was fairly sure Edward had been about to kiss him in the locker room. Could he have misinterpreted his intentions?

If he had read the teen's body language wrong, then he could have very well scared him off for good. God, he could be such an idiot sometimes!

Well, only one way to find out what was on his student's mind... ask him.

* * *

**(Edited 11/18/09)**

**(Final Edit: 1/5/11)**

**Lexi: Yay! ALL DONE! Sorry it took so long... its just that... I got my first flame and it kinda hurt. I was almost halfway done with this chapter like 1 1/2 days ago but the mean review sorta killed my writing mojo. I really don't appreciate when people flame me for writing a yaoi story. I'm sorry, but I am pretty sure I put a warning at the beginning of every chapter.**

**Roy: Poor Lexi, that mean person should look at warnings before reading. Ouch! I just read the review and that's kind of harsh.**

**Lexi: That mean person told me to stop writing... I started crying when I read that. (Not really... I wrote that, but I didn't actually XD I love editing...) If anymore people tell me I'm a bad writer then I might just stop writing for good. (I would never.)**

**Ed: NOOO! DONT DO THAT LEXI!**

**Lexi: Well, I don't want to stop, but apparently I am a sick little girl and that person can't believe I'm straight. That, I don't understand, by me wanting to see two boys making out kind of _proves_ I'm straight!**

**Roy: People, please, tell her she is a good writer and to keep writing! I want her to continue the story.**

**Lexi: What would also make me happy is looking at some of the art I've done on DeviantArt. My name is RoyxEdishLove... or the link to it is in my profile. Please go look at some of my stuff!**

**Ed: So, how many reviews before you start the next chapter?**

**Lexi: Well, I want people to PROVE they care whether I write or not so 55 sounds good? I will remind everyone that by you hitting the goal I set, it means I will start the next chapter, I will not always put it up right as you hit the goal! However, if this review goal isn't hit soon I will go back into my hermit shell and shun society forever! That means no computer!**

**Ed: Oh, please review and look at Lexi's artwork! If she gets comments on her artwork that makes her happy too!**

**Lexi: Ed?**

**Ed: Yes?**

**Lexi: Stop being a kiss-ass... as much as I love it, it does get sort of annoying and repetitive.**

**Roy: HAHA YOU GOT PWNED!**

**Ed: Fuck u!**

**Leix: Now, now, language Edward!**

**Ed: Whatevs, just go review and comment on her artwork!**

**Lexi: TTYL PEEPS!**

**Love you all,**

**XOXO**

**Lexi**


	7. Chapter 7

**Lexi: You've waited long enough. Time for the next chappy! I was actually planning on updating this like almost 2 days ago. Unfortunately, my mom's b-day was yesterday. She turned 40! Anyways, one of her gifts was my aunt flying in from NY. My room is on the third floor of our house so its either too hot or too cold, so I sleep in my living room most nights. Well, my dad picked her up from the airport at like midnight so I had to go to bed.**

**Even though I was actually going to update, she wanted to sleep and apparently she couldn't do that while I typed away... I can get aggressive and loud with the keyboard. I apologize for the delay but my Algebra homework has been pilling up and frankly, I just haven't been in a writing mood.**

**Ed: O****_O, wow... more ranting?**

**Lexi: Yeppers!**

**Roy: Is that much talking normal?**

**Lexi: ...for me? Yes.**

**Ed: Ummmm... can we just hurry up and get to the story?**

**Lexi: Uh, sure... but I need a disclaimer. Plus, I think this chapter might have the "K" word :P *smiles* the long awaited one.**

**Roy: Disclaimer: Lexi doesn't own FMA or any characters, only the plot and maybe a few OCs. **

**Lexi: Good boy, Roy *pats head***

**Ed: *growls* hands off the merchandise!**

**Lexi: O_O, anger management problems...**

**Roy: Just write the damn story already!**

**Lexi: SO IMPATIENT!**

**Ed: WRITE!**

**Lexi: *sighs* fine.**

**Ed&Roy: Yay!**

**Warning: This story contains yaoi (BoyxBoy) stuff. If you haven't been reading these warning then that's too bad. Don't like, don't read.**

* * *

Ed slung his backpack over his shoulder as he exited the school. For once, he had his homework turned in so he could go straight home. It was kind of nice to leave at the same time as everyone else. He pondered the thought that he was doing something somewhat normal. It seemed funny how nothing else in his life was normal.

Just as Edward was rounding the first corner, he tripped over a stray pencil in the middle of the sidewalk. "Damnit!" He had fallen face first to the icy path. His dignity and pride were the only thing that really hurt though.

Ed let out a cry of pain as someone aimed a kick at his side. "We heard you didn't give our friend his homework," the owner of the foot said. He was surrounded by 3 other upperclassmen at the school.

"It's my homework, not his," Edward said bravely, albeit a bit stupidly. This gained him more weight on his back, which he could only guess was one of them standing on him, holding him to the ground.

"You got Cory into detention. Little Eddy, you was supposed to do his homework fa' him. You know what happens when you disobey your elders," the older boy smirked talking with about the worst grammar you could imagine.

Edward scrunched his face in pain as someone even more heavy stood on him. This was worse than some of his most painful beatings he had ever received. Why couldn't they just leave him alone? The rest of the teens kicked and hit him with things. Ed raised his head slightly to see the metallic glint of a knife in one of the senior's hands.

Edward put his head back down, hoping they would make it quick. He had accepted that death was a possibility for him years ago, ever since he realized that his parents loathed him. Ed waited: for pain, a stab, a bright light, a dark abyss, anything that would say he was losing the battle for his life.

He felt one quick slice across his thigh before he heard the snowy footsteps of the bullies walking away. So they had left him, in the middle of the icy cold ground in winter with no help. That was just fucking fantastic. Ed was only aware of hearing someone call his name in a worried voice before he blacked out.

~Mean While~

Roy Mustang was still pondering reasons why Edward could be ignoring him. Was he angry that he was going to kiss back? Did he think that Roy knew exactly what he was going to do, and would have rejected him? Anything seemed possible, he was a teenage boy after all. Not that Roy was very much his senior, he was only a few years older.

Mustang decided he should finish this last paper he was grading and take the rest home. He wasn't going to be able to concentrate with so many memories here. Roy packed the papers into his bag and put it onto his back. He headed out of the school and began walking on the cement path. Roy didn't trust this not-so-safe neighborhood he was teaching in, so he parked his car a street down.

As soon as he turned the corner, he noticed a student with golden hair looking like hell, laying on the ground. Roy's heart fluttered faster when he realized who the student was. This was Edward Elric. "Ed?" he asked in an alarmed tone. He saw Edward's head try to lift before he finally passed out.

Roy rushed over to the teens side. He noticed many footprints on his back and a rather deep cut on his upper leg. The same people had gotten to Ed, and Roy hadn't been able to help him. Roy ignored the heavy bag he was carrying and got down to lift Ed bridal-style into his arms. The boy was injured and left out in the harsh, unforgiving weather.

He couldn't very-well leave Edward here to wake up -or not- on his own. Even _if_ he thought of him as nothing more than a student, it would be cruel to abandon him.

Roy noticed that even with the automail, Ed didn't feel like he weighed as much as he should be. Was he not being fed? Or, was he choosing not to eat? All of these questions he wondered about on his walk to the car.

When he came to the red Mustang, he opened the door and laid Edward down in his backseat. He would have to let the teen rest at his house, at least until he woke. After all, Roy had no idea where the boy lived. The older man took off his jacket and draped it over the younger. Roy drove quickly back to his house and picked Edward up.

Mustang walked through the door and kicked off his shoes. This was hard to do with a bag over his shoulder and unconscious teen in his arms. Roy stepped into his living room and set Edward onto the black leather couch. He grabbed a warm feather blanket he kept in the closet and brought it back to the room.

Roy needed to get Ed into warm clothes and clean any injuries he had sustained. Well, this might be a little bit awkward, seeing as he liked Ed as _more_ than a favorite student. Roy let out a huff of air he hadn't realized he was holding. He made his way to closet upstairs that held extra clothes for guests. Roy pulled out the smallest t-shirt and sweat pants he could find.

He looked at the teen and decided this would need to be done if he wanted him to get better. Roy carefully unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off his small frame. He looked thinner than the previous time he had seen the younger. Mustang maneuvered the clean white shirt over Ed's head. It became difficult when it got caught on a hidden earring in his cartilage.

Roy hadn't even noticed the diamond stud in there before. Ed had never mentioned it, so he hadn't seen it.

Mustang unzipped Ed's pants and slipped them off carefully, leaving him in only his boxers and shirt. Roy thought the cut on his thigh needed to be attended to before he could put sweatpants on him. He got the first-aid kit and came back to treat the injury. Roy cleaned the cut, seeing Ed flinch unconsciously in his sleep, and wrapped his upper leg gently with soft gauze. He smiled, thinking about how Ed would realize he had seen him in his boxers.

The blush that would grace his slightly tan face would make him even more stunning. When had he come to terms with falling for the teen? He had just let the inappropriate thoughts surface and hadn't bothered denying them anymore.

Roy finished treating his wound and pulling on the loose sweatpants. He laid Ed more comfortably on the couch and draped the feather blanket over him. He could at least let the teen get some sleep before bombarding him with questions and throwing pain pills at him. He knew Ed would be in world of hurt when he woke up. Those new bruises on his back looked none the pleasant.

Roy pulled out a book he was reading and sat on an armchair opposite the younger. He would stay here until Edward woke up.

Mustang soon became distracted from what he was reading as he began just watching his student. He started to notice little details that made him look more beautiful. Like the way his eyelashes curled onto his cheeks when he slept. Or the way his body took air in so peacefully. He looked like he had the best life and could be the happiest person on the earth when he slept.

It was only when his eyelids opened that the golden orbs haunted with his past could destroy that image. Roy began feeling a sudden urge to embrace the boy. He wanted that kiss that was interrupted by the rescue team. He wanted to be able to feel Ed's lips moving with his own. He wanted to be able to taste every crevice in Ed's hot mouth. He wanted Edward Elric, his student.

Age didn't matter. What gender they were couldn't hinder Roy. Who there families were would never limit his love. He had fallen for the short blonde, and hard.

Roy didn't even think about the consequences. He just kneeled on the ground next to the couch and leaned over the boy. He gently pressed his lips to Ed's soft ones. As Roy was pulling away, Edward's arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him deeper into the kiss.

* * *

**(Edited 12/14/09)**

**(Final Edit: 1/7/11)**

**Lexi: YAY! Now kissy kissy?**

**Roy: Yes, now kissy kissy. **

**Ed: FINALLY! I have been waiting _forever_! Couldn't you hurry that up?**

**Lexi: Excuse me? If you talk like that again I will go back and rewrite that chapter so there is no kiss! Then you could get a basic part of the male anatomy cut off!**

**Ed: *pales* Never mind. I was joking around!**

**Lexi: Sure you were (sarcasm thick in her voice)**

**Roy: What up with the parenthesis? (questioningly)**

**Roy: Yes. That.**

**Lexi: Oh, just something I like to put in for fun!**

**Roy: Okay then...**

**Ed: So, did the readers review well last time?**

**Lexi: Yeah, you guys reached my goal quickly and I really was going to update but I got caught up in life. And thanks so much to all the peoples who told me how mean the flamer biotch lady was(: I really needed that. And it wasn't completely one flame that set me off. It was more that I was already having a terrible day as it was, and I really didn't need some stupid person I don't know to tell me not to write.**

**Lexi: That shit pisses me off to no end :|**

**Ed: So how many this time?**

**Lexi: Uhhh... well I really want to reach 75 total but I doubt you will be able to get that many. How bout this? If I can get that many by tomorrow night then I will put up the next chapter tomorrow. If you get 70 then I will put it up the day after tomorrow. Either way, you get to decide when you want it. Just so you know, I update at weird hours so always check your email for an alert bout new chapters.**

**Ed: ...Ranting! You need to stop doing that! **

**Lexi: Oops ;) oh well.**

**Roy: Bye peoples. Please review and comment on the chapter. We can always use plot ideas!**

**Love you all,**

**XOXO**

**Lexi**


	8. Chapter 8

**Lexi: I'm back! I haven't written in a while cause my dad took the computer cord away from me since he hates me(: I angered the all powerful one so he took advantage of my weakness... not having the computer. Well, enough of that, the main reason I didn't write was also because I couldn't think of anything to happen. I just went to read it and it came to me- don't be too angry if it's not what you wanted. Get over it, I'm the author. This chapter was inspired by black-ice-alchemist cause she gave me a great plot idea that I used in it.**

**Roy: *glares***

**Lexi: ?**

**Ed: He is angry that you took so long to update, and u let someone kidnap him...**

**Lexi: ...I sawry *hugs* But I wasn't the one who took you, so blame black-ice-alchemist!**

**Roy: *lets out a huge breath of air* You're forgiven, but I really don't want to be kidnapped any more!**

**Lexi: Eeek! Yay!**

**Ed: ...I'm still pissed at you tho.**

**Lexi: ...seriously? _**

**Ed: Yep!**

**Lexi: Ugh, watever *hugs***

**Ed: Kay, you're forgiven!**

**Lexi: Can I write BEFORE the angry mob attacks me with the pitch forks?**

**Roy: Disclaimer: Lexi doesn't own FMA or any characters or brands or items used in the story.**

**Lexi: Why did _you_ do it?**

**Roy: I haven't talked much yet...**

**Lexi: ...kay?**

**Warning: If you haven't figured it out yet, this story contains yaoi (BoyxBoy) lovveyyyness. Don't like, don't read.**

* * *

Roy froze. Ed was... kissing back? He looked up to his face, into his eyes and was shocked. Edward was awake and looking at him cautiously. As if asking if he was angry or something. Roy hated the scared look in his eyes, he wanted to get rid of it. He decided to throw all his hesitation away and enjoy the time being. He could deal with the results later. They couldn't really be that bad... could they?

Roy wrapped his arms around Ed's waist and sat on the couch, pulling the teen onto his lap. All the while, never breaking the kiss. Edward was startled for a moment, but quickly recovered. They were in the arms of the ones they held feelings for, locking lips nonetheless! Could this really get much better? The answer was no, no it couldn't.

Edward was doing his best to keep up with Roy's kissing expertise. This was his first kiss, even platonic, but he wasn't going to tell Mustang that. His foster parents would never show affection, he and Al thought it too girly, and him and Winry had felt more like brother and sister to do anything intimate. Edward let out a moan when he felt a tongue licking his bottom lip. Without even thinking about it, he allowed it access into his mouth.

The older man was enjoying this just as much... Until he realized what he was doing: Kissing. His student. He knew needed to stop without hurting Ed. If this went any farther than kissing, Roy would lose his job and Edward would surely have consequences. Mustang didn't want to stop, but it would be for the best...

Roy slowly unwrapped his arms from around Ed's waist and pulled his tongue out of his mouth, ending the kiss. He gave him one sweet peck on the lips before pulling him against his chest and hugging him tightly. "Edward," he whispered into his ear.

"Mr. Mustang," he said back.

He let out a small laugh, "Uh, Ed, I think we've gone past the point where you can call me Roy."

"Okay," Edward agreed, "Roy it is,"

"But... um... so you uh, like me?" Ed asked, not sure what to say.

"Yeah, I guess so. I assume you like me too then?" Roy stated.

"Yes, but... couldn't you lose your job or something if someone found out?" Edward questioned hesitantly.

"Lets just make sure nobody finds out then," Roy whispered huskily.

"That could work," Ed said deviously back.

Roy pulled Edward on top of him and layed them both on the couch into a sleeping position. Ed was curled against his chest. They were both exhausted from their previous activities and mutely agreed on a nap. They dreamt about each other while wrapped in the other's arms.

The older of the two woke up first. He opened his eyes lazily and saw the clock. It read 6:13 PM. Roy freaked out and shook Ed quickly, which he wasn't too pleased about. "What?" he asked groggily.

"Ed, look at the time," Roy said. Edward pulled his head away from Mustang's chest and his eyes found the clock.

"Holy shi- I really have to go Roy!" he yelled.

"Do you need a ride home?" he asked concerned.

"Yes, could you just drop me off at the school? I can walk from there. Oh my god, Izumi and Sig are going to kill me!" he said to himself as he grabbed his items.

"Sure Ed," Roy complied, grabbing his car keys off the counter and thowing on his old military boots.

As soon as they were in the car, Roy noticed Ed shaking. "Are you cold?" he asked.

"No, I'm fine," he replied, "Just scared of what my parents will do. I promised not to be late anymore..."

"Ed, you shouldn't have to deal with them. If you come to school in a worse condition than I'm leaving you today, I'm going to be pissed off," Roy stated.

"Don't worry about me," Ed glanced out the window at the school, "We're here."

Roy stopped the car and let his student out after giving him a goodbye kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow, Edward," Ed nodded and began heading down a street.

Edward was truly terrified of his parents reaction, but if he told Roy that, he was afraid something even worse would happen. After about 10 minutes of walking, Ed reached his front door. He put his hand out to grip the handle slowly, trying to calm himself down. Before he could turn it, the door slammed open in front of his face.

"Where the hell have you been this time?" Izumi screamed as she dragged him inside by the collar of his shirt.

"Some bullies were picking on me!" Edward replied quickly.

"Then you got what you deserved," Ed breathed a sigh of relief, "But that doesn't mean I'm not going to punish you too!" She slapped him across the face. He landed on the floor. Izumi began kicking him in the ribs until Ed knew there would be bruises. He let out a cry of pain from her torture to his body. Ed tried his best to defend himself, but she was too tough.

She grabbed his hair and pulled until he screamed. Alphonse heard the noise and hurried down the stairs. "Brother!" he yelled concerned.

"You're brother's fine. Now go back upstairs, sweetie!" she ordered in a motherly tone.

"No, you're not going to hurt him anymore!" he screamed back, rushing towards Edwars.

"Just go, Al. I'll be okay," Ed said weakly from the floor.

"That's what you always say, but you're hurt, Ed! You can't hide all those bruises and cuts anymore! I'm not letting you take the pain alone!" Alphonse yelled.

Izumi ignored them both, proceeded to Ed's leg and stomped hard. The pain from that and Ed's bruised ribs and body, made him pass out.

**~Back with Roy~**

As he was pulling away he felt scared. Not for himself, but for Ed. How bad would his parents be willing to punish him? Roy shuddered at the thought. Edward knew how to defend himself, right? So why was he going to worry about the tough young adult?

He arrived back home, sat on his couch, and picked up a book he was reading. When he had read about 2 pages, he noticed something. A red object caught his attention from the corner of his eye. He peeked over the book to see what it was. Ed's red jacket was lying on the table.

He brushed it off at first, he could simply give the jacket to Ed tomorrow. But wait, it was winter. Did Edward even own any other protection from the cold? Roy decided that he should probably just drop the jacket off at his house. What's the worst that could happen? All he had to do was say Ed left it at school and he wanted to give it back to him.

Roy hopped off his perch on the couch and grabbed his car keys once again. Before he left he also brought his student information book. It would have Ed's address in it.

Mustang started off to the school in his car and looked at the book. 13666 Devil's Nest St. A common enough address... Roy drove until he saw the house with the numbers off the paper on the front. He stopped the car and grabbed the jacket from the passenger's seat. Mustang walked up to the door and was about to knock when he heard screaming.

He heard a muffled argument from behind the door.

_"Brother!" someone yelled._

_"You're brother's fine. Now go back upstairs, sweetie!"_

_"No, you're not going to hurt him!" the same voice screamed._

_"Just go, Al. I'll be okay," he could barely hear Ed._

_"That's what you always say, but you're hurt, Ed! You can't hide all those bruises are cuts anymore! I'm not letting you take the pain alone!"_

Roy decided it was time to step in. If he had to hear Ed in pain anymore, he would lose it. He busted open the door and followed the voices to the kitchen. Edward was lying on the ground unconcious and his little brother was standing with tears cascading down his face.

"Alphonse, grab a suitcase of things for you and your brother and come back downstairs," he ordered kindly.

Al must have trusted him because he obeyed immediately and ran up the stairs quickly.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Izumi yelled at the stranger.

"Someone who actually cares about these boys," he responded angrily to her query.

Roy bent down and swept the passed out Edward into his arms. He tried to be gentle because he didn't know to what extent the damage to his body was.

Alphonse ran back down with a large suitcase and went to Roy's side. Mustang led the way outside and took the boys to his car.

"Ummm, not to be rude... but who are you?" Alphonse asked quietly.

"I'm Roy Mustang, Edward's teacher. I already found out about what was happening to you two. Ed left his jacket at my house and I was coming to return it when I heard your fight."

"Okay, but where are we going?"

"You and your brother are coming to live with me. That is, if you want to; it's safer than here," he assured.

"I'll go. And I know Ed wouldn't have any problem with it,"

"Then we can leave now."

Alphonse nodded and smiled.

The two put the suitcase in the trunk and set Edward down into the back with his red jacket covering him like a blanket. Roy drove in silence until they reached his house.

* * *

**(Edited: 12/14/09)**

**(Final Edit: 1/9/11)**

**Lexi: All done! Thank my friend Hannah for the new chapter. I spent the night at her house and if I wake up before her I have permission to use her laptoppy. She still isn't awake but that's okay cause I finally finished this! I know it's been waaaaaaaaaay longer than I said it would be but this is going to be turning into a 1-2 weeks updating story. I have too much with school going on, so take what you get ^-^ **

**Roy: How long have you been typing that?**

**Lexi: O_O, like 1 1/2 weeks. But this is like the first time I got writer's block. Okay, so I need some help... suggestions would be awesome!**

**Ed: Soooo how many reviews this time oh great one?**

**Lexi: Ummm... well, if I get the total of 100 for the story before 7 days is up, the next chapter will be up within a day. If I don't, then I just want the TOTAL of 94 by next week. Remember that I have held the chapter hostage waiting for reviews! Lol, review or I delete! XD I feel evil.**

**Roy: Well... you heard the crazy lady, review or she won't update!**

**Lexi: I lovvvey you guys even tho I don't show it very well ^-^**

**Love you guys,**

**XOXO**

**Lexi**


	9. Chapter 9

**Lexi: Oh dear, it has been awhile hasn't it? Hmmmm... well hope you aren't too angry at me! After all, I am supposed to be doing homework but I am here writing this for my dedicated readers(: So, I am very happy that we passed the 100 reviews mark! That made me feel like I have an actually popular story. But I have more confidence in my work cause I made the 'Power of the Pen' writing team for my school!**

**_(Later Edit: My fucking coach said I wasn't a good writer and made me an alternate right before competition... So yeah_)****Awesome right? My stories were written about very wierd things but I added FMA stuff in to keep me interested. Like Colonel Roy was in one of them XD**

**Roy: Please write the damn story before I lose interest!**

**Ed: Yes, haven't you kept us waiting long enough?**

**Lexi: Weeeeeeeeell I could make it longer...**

**Roy: Ahhhh! No, he was just kidding! Please write, oh great authorness!**

**Lexi: Fine(: But, only because you are good at kissing ass!**

**Ed: Disclaimer: Lexi-chan doesn't own anything used in her story; including characters, brands, shows, songs or whatever may appear here!**

**Warning: This is yaoi, idiots! (BoyxBoy) loving! Don't like, don't read!**

* * *

They reached the house shortly after and Roy pulled into the driveway. He opened his door first, then walked around to where Ed was lying unconscious once more. Alphonse grabbed the suitcase in back while Roy gently carried Edward in his arms.

The sky was already getting darker by this time, it was nearly night.

Mustang and Al made their way into the large house.

"Wowwww... this is your house?" Alphonse asked astonished at the size. For a teacher's house it was fairly expensive.

Roy nodded with a modest smile and brought Edward into the master bedroom.

"He can stay here until he wakes up. Then, we can find out the extent of the damage done,"

"Is he going to be okay?" Al questioned slightly scared for his brother.

"Edward should be fine, as long as his injuries are treated and you boys stay with me. Though some sleep wouldn't do any harm either," Mustang suggested.

"So, where should I sleep if brother is sleeping in your room?"

"There's a guest bedroom down the hall to your left. There should be plenty of blankets and other things in there for you to use. Help yourself."

"Okay," and with that, Al left.

"What am I gonna do with you, Ed?" Roy muttered to himself.

"Nothing till I was awake I hope?" Edward said tiredly with a small laugh.

"You're not asleep anymore?" Mustang asked brushing off the pedophile joke.

"No, I'm done sleeping for now. Where are we though?"

"You are at my house. Alphonse and you will be staying here with me. And we're in my bedroom right now."

"Where are you going to sleep?" Edward asked confused.

"I'm just gonna go to the other guest room." Roy answered.

"You can sleep here," Ed interrupted.

"But then, where will you sleep?"

"We can both sleep here," Edward replied with a sneaky smile.

"Ummm Edward, as much as I would love to take you up on that offer... your brother is down the hall... and he still doesn't know about us."

"Wait, you never told him?" Ed asked surprised.

"No, I thought that was something you should do, considering he is related to you. I'm not exactly the right person to tell him his brother is having a scandelous affair with his teacher," Roy said dramatically.

"Can we keep this hidden for a while at least, then?"

"Sure, Ed. I don't think it's a good idea to let too many people know anyways."

"Thank you, Roy."

"No problem," Mustang leaned down and kissed Edward gently on the lips.

"I will be in the guestroom at the end of the hall if you need anything."

"Okay. I'll see you in the morning then," Ed replied.

"Sweet dreams, Edward," Roy said as turned out the lights on his exiting of the room.

Ed now had a little time to look at his surroundings, though it was rather dark the window lit part of the room. The bed was a decorative black wire frame with silky red sheets. A big dresser stood up against the wall, and a full-sized mirror next to that. 'No wonder the man looks so good' is what Edward thought.

Though he was now feeling the exhaustion of the day finally setting on his weak, abused body.

'I should sleep so I can be with Roy tomorrow' was his last thought before he set off to the land of dreams.

* * *

**(Edited: 12/14/09)**

**(Final Edit: 1/11/11)**

**Lexi: Uhhhh yeah that was pretty short. I was just trying to finally update since I never get a chance to anymore -_- So if you complain bout the chapter's size I will bitch slap you, stupid twat! OHHHH... GUESS WHAT? MY BIRTHDAY IS IN LIKE 11 OR 10 DAYS! I CAN'T WAIT! I am turning 14 woot-woot! If anyone wants to write me a one-shot lemon for my birthday I wouldn't object :D I never really get presents from strangers XD**

**You would make me very happy :D ****Ummmmmm... I want to be up to 120 reviews at least before I update. That really isn't that much, considering how many people read this damn story!**

**Love you all sooooo much! Even if you are some 25-year-old living in their Mum's basement! I love all of you! XD**

**Happy Birthday to me!**

**Love you all,**

**XOXO**

**Lexi**


	10. Chapter 10

**Lexi: Oiii! I am tired of getting sick! Once again I am home alone with nothing better to do than type a new chapter... and listen to all my weird music :D My throat hurts and I feel like I am dying once again XP not many new ideas for the story so this might just be fluff and not story plot stuff. Since everyone was complaining bout the last chapter... I know it sucked!**

**Ed: You can say that again!**

**Lexi: SHUT IT BLONDIE!**

**Ed: Excuse me? You are more blonde than I am! Your hair is practically yellow!**

**Lexi: Wanna say that to my face? The nickname "sunshine" has nothing to do with my personality!**

**Roy: Damnit you two break it up! I am sick and tired of all this fighting! X( *growls***

**Lexi: Eh... okay, I'm scared now.**

**Ed: Me too... Truce?**

**Lexi: What the hell *shrugs shoulders* Truce!**

**Roy: Disclaimer: Lexi owns no characters or anything in FMA.**

**Ed: Story time now?**

**Lexi: Yes, Ed, story time!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be.**

* * *

As Roy woke up, he felt something warm against his chest and looked up. Edward was lying on him, clothes astray and blanket haphazardly draped over the both of them.

Mustang suddenly remembered it was a school day and dared to take a look at the clock. The time read 6:35 AM. He breathed a sigh of relief. School started at 8:05 and Roy had to be there at 7:15 since he was a teacher. That left less than 40 minutes to get ready.

Roy shook Ed as gently as he could, knowing he still had injuries.

"Hmmmm?" a tired Edward mumbled.

"You have school today, Ed," He replied.

"Ughhhh... do I have to go? I feel like hell."

"No, you can stay home and sleep. But, I have to go to work."

"Okay," Ed said sleepily. There was a few second pause before Roy said anything.

"Ummmm Edward?"

"Yeah?" he questioned tiredly.

"I can't get ready with you on me," Roy stated with a laugh.

"Oh, yeah, I guess you can't," Edward said with a small blush and a yawn as he carefully got off the older man, slightly wincing at his injuries.

"Should I even ask how you managed to sneak in here last night?"

"No, you probably shouldn't. I couldn't sleep and when I slept by you last time I didn't have nightmares. So, I figured it was worth a try. You didn't seem to mind anyways," he said with a smile.

"Never said I did," Roy replied, giving Ed a quick peck on the cheek, leaving him a lovely shade of red, before walking down the hall to his bedroom.

He picked out a white dress shirt and black jeans and put them on in a rush. Running down the stairs and pressing the button to make coffee. Roy had to be at work in 20 minutes and still hadn't eaten breakfast. Hearing a metallic clank, he looked over to see Edward holding out a plate of food to him.

"How did you-?" Roy began.

"No questions," Edward smirked.

"Thanks, Edo."

"No problem, I'm used to making my own food. You seemed to be in a rush, so I thought it might help. I have to pay you back somehow for all you're doing for my brother and I."

"Edward, you don't need to pay me back for anything. I took you guys in because I wanted to."

"Equivalent exchange applies to everything in my opinion. And I'm doing this because _I_ want to," he countered.

"I guess there's no arguing with you-"

"No, there really isn't," he interrupted

"You're just too stubborn," Roy finished with a half sigh.

"Hey! I am not stubborn!" Edward said in a very stubborn way.

"Heh, I'm kidding Ed. You're perfect the way you are," Roy whispered the last part, noticing the extra person.

"Good morning?" Al said, not realizing what he was walking in on.

"Morning, Alphonse. Are you ready for school? Edward's going to stay home, but I can drive you," Roy said.

"Yeah, sure," he replied grabbin his backpack.

"Let me just grab my keys. Meet me by the car."

Alphonse nodded and went out the door.

"I'll see you later, alright? Don't get into trouble, you can entertain yourself with anything you can find here. The library is upstairs and T.V. is in the living room," Roy said.

"Bye," Edward replied, already making plans with the library.

Roy leaned down and gathered Ed's lips into a reassuring kiss. Edward reacted quickly to this and wrapped his arms around the older man's waist. Roy put his hands behind Edward's neck and pulled him further into his own personal heaven.

A cough was heard behind them and they broke apart and both looked around. "Ummmm... am I interrupting something?" Alphonse asked, his face flushed.

Edward's eyes nearly fell out of his head when he realized what his baby brother had caught them doing. And Roy turned an interesting combination of pink and red from embarrassment.

* * *

**(Edited: 1/15/10)**

**(Final Edit: 1/11/11)**

**Lexi: Hahah! I love all of the awkward scenes! They make me feel more powerful as an authorness! Originally Al was supposed to walk in on them *cough cough* having sex. But I just wasn't in a lemon writing mood. Yes, there is a mood for that, surprisingly enough! ^_^**

**Ed: That was just plain cruel! My brother didn't need to see that!**

**Al: My virgin eyes have been tainted!**

**Roy: Uhhhhh... is he supposed to be here? So, now Ed and I aren't the only ones who talk at the bottom anymore?**

**Lexi: Eh, no. He's what we like to call a, "guest appearence" which means he won't be in every one.**

**Ed: Fuck, you are confusing!**

**Lexi: That may be so... but I am awesome!**

**Roy: Random...**

**Lexi: Hellz yeah!**

**Ed: How many reviews this time your-majesty?**

**Lexi: Hmmm how bout we get up to 145, or 150 reviews if you want it sooner? This is like the first time in a while where I did two chapters in one week! Although when I first started out on this site some of my stories were updated like 3 or 4 times in one day XD I had no life!**

**Roy: Fanfic steals your life!**

**Lexi: Yeah, but we don't exactly complain!**

**Ed: Well good bye's peeps! We shall see you in a few reviews!**

**Lexi: NO WAIT! I FORGOT SOMETHING! I went back and edited every chapter (and keep doing that). So a lot of stuff changed... please don't be pissed but I only did it so stuff fit in better. One example is Honor's Algebra is now AP Calculus. **

**Are you happy now, all of you correcting idiots? If you really want to understand I suggest re-reading them. But, if you don't, I don't think you will be too confused. I am continually re-editing these so it will probably confuse everyone...**

**Roy: And why did you edit?**

**Lexi: Because my hair-dye itches and burns and I needed some mindless and boring work to do. Editing fits that category pretty well .**

**Ed: Now good bye's?**

**Lexi: Yes, good bye peeps!**

**Love you all,**

**XOXO**

**Lexi**


	11. Chapter 11

**Lexi: Okay, I am going on a typing rant from anger so please understand if this is a little rushed... Don't really feel like explaining, just know that I am in a very pissed off mood. Grrrr I hate people! :(**

**(Later edit: I have no idea wtf I was so pissed off about! hahah, I seriously can't remember!)**

**Ed: Uhhhhhh... lets just get on with the story please!**

**Lexi: I'LL TYPE WHEN I FEEL LIKE IT, ED! DON'T RUSH ME, DAMNIT!**

**Roy: Disclaimer: Lexi-kun doesn't own any characters or FMA.**

**Lexi: Don't even feel like doing a good intro... story time I guess ^_^**

**

* * *

**

The world seemed to stand still as an awkward moment took place between the three.

"Ummmmm... Ed?" Alphonse questioned hesitantly after an undetermined amount of time passed.

"Can you at least give me a minute to think of an excuse?" Edward snapped, frustrated. Then, he actually understood what he just said and let out a squeek before slapping his hand to his mouth.

"Brother, it's okay. I kind of had a feeling you uhhh...er- swung the other way..." Al scratched his head nervously, not sure how to phrase it kindly.

"Oh, that's good then- HEY! Wait a second, how did you know? I didn't even know!"

"Ed... you're petite, have long hair, and are overly sensitive about everything." he stated, "You were either destined to be gay... or be with a very muscular women," Alphonse responded with a mutter at the end.

"Just because I have to wear womens' pants doesn't mean I'm 'petite'," Edward said the last word with disgust filling his tone.

"You... wear... womens' pants?" Roy said in-between bursts of laughter at the statement.

"You shut up! My pants are too long!," Ed pointed a finger at Roy, "Now see what you did?" He said looking at his little brother with mock anger.

"Oops."

"Yeah, 'oops' is right!" Edward glared at the two of them.

"Come on, Edward. It's not like I think any differently of you! It was all in good fun," Roy said kindly, ruffling Edward's hair before pressing a light kiss on the top of his head.

Edward muttered a, 'whatever' and began to retreat into the kitchen.

"Ready to go then, Alphonse?" Roy asked.

Al nodded and headed out the door, followed by the older.

As soon as they got in the car Alphonse turned to Roy and began to speak.

"Listen," he said in an unusually stern tone, "I can understand Ed being gay, but if you hurt him, I swear to God you will regret meeting me."

Roy nodded, making a mental note to never get on the boy's bad-side.

The rest of the ride to school was not weird in the least. Which is odd considering Al had just threatened him. Somehow having it all out there made it easier to handle everything.

Mustang went into his classroom to teach and Al fell into his usual school morning routine.

* * *

Meanwhile, Edward had found the library and was having a better time than he had in years.

So many books for him to read. He browsed the selections. Where should he start: alchemy, fashion, plants, guns... adult sex books?

WAIT, WHAT? Edward did a double take as he had been skimming the book titles.

Roy actually owned books like this? What the hell did he do in his free-time?

Edward, as so many other teens, couldn't resist a peek of the forbidden fruit.

He looked around -as if he expected someone to be watching- and quickly grabbed the book from the shelf.

One little look couldn't hurt... right?

The fact that Roy was gay slipped his mind for a moment as he opened the book to see two men in a very odd looking position. Though it quickly came back to him as he skimmed the pages. Was Roy just a pervert or did he actually want to try these poses?

Edward slammed the book closed and replaced it in the row of books.

He would try to forget about it until the time came that he might want to doing something that sexual with Roy.

Though that could be a while... considering his age... and Roy's _morals_. He thought the last word with disgust.

Well, he couldn't possibly be able to concentrate on reading with all of this on his mind.

Edward navigated his way to Roy's bedroom and turned off the light. The room was quite warm so he took off his shirt and crawled under the covers.

Roy wouldn't be back for a few hours so he should be fine. Without realizing he did so, Edward dozed off from exhaustion.

* * *

******(Edited: 1/15/10)**

******(Final Edit: 1/14/11)**

**Lexi: Jeez, that was kinda short... But I haven't updated in a while and I feel I should probably assure you that I AM still alive ^_^ Now my temper has gone down a bit and I can talk without yelling at everyone XD**

**Ed: I'm blind from looking at those dirty books!**

**Roy: Oh, come on! They weren't that bad! Besides, didn't you tell me during the story that you want to try some-**

**Ed: NO! I NEVER SAID THAT!**

**Roy: So now you're lying to everyone and are in denial.**

**Ed: I AM NOT IN DENIAL YOU IDIOT!**

**Roy: D-E-N-I-A-L! Denial...**

**Ed: LIES, LIES! STUPID LIES!**

**Lexi: Well, I hope that fed the hungry fangirls! I really need reviews cause my life is sucking right now :( Please make it go away! 170 to the next chapter... (at least!)**

**Don't think everyone else will review! Do it yourself ^_^ It takes about 10 secs to right something small even!**

**Love you all,**

**XOXO**

**Lexi**


	12. Chapter 12

**Lexi: I find it funny that I have been using this site for like... ever, and I still can't type the damn website in the address bar without screwing it up! Well, I have school in like 6 hours, but I can't sleep :( Tomorrow is the last day of school before our Winter Break! Woot-woot!**

**Ed: Wooooow... just wow.**

**Lexi: I can be happy after midnight if I want to be! Don't pee on my dreams Ed :(**

**Ed: Pee on your -what?**

**Lexi: Just never mind... YOU don't understand me at all!**

**Roy: Okay then...**

**Lexi: I am so freaking tired that I can barely keep my eyes open, yet my fingers still type just as fast ^-^ I am amazing! XD**

**Ed: Disclaimer: Lexi-kun doesn't own FMA or any characters used in her story!**

**Lexi: Oh, I realized I stopped putting in the yaoi warnings the last few chapters... but I kinda figured that after reading for a while you would have figured it out! Lol, if you haven't... just go away.**

**Roy: That isn't very nice!**

**Lexi: TOO DAMN BAD! I don't have to be nice... I am the almighty authorness! Oh crap... Ummm if I don't stop really laughing out loud my mom is going to come into the office and see I stole her laptop... then we will have no story. I bet half of you are just laughing your asses off at the fact that I actually make noises out loud when writing XD**

**Ed: Uhhhh yeah that is just a wee bit odd.**

**Lexi: Says the person who just said 'wee bit odd...'**

**Roy: We haven't really done a decent sized intro in a while, huh?**

**Lexi: I am too lazy so this is about all you get... I also noticed that my last few chapters were total and complete shit(: Not much writing time really restricts my writing ability. But I promise to update more around Christmas time cause Imma be outta school!**

* * *

Ed felt a sudden shift on the bed and jerked up quickly. Roy was sitting on the edge wearing a shy smile.

"Did I wake you?" he asked in a voice one with use with a small animal.

"No, I'm fine. Why are you home so early?" Edward got out, amidst a yawn.

"Edward, do you know what time it is?" Roy was looking at him as if he had three heads.

"Uhhh... I've been sleeping for a while," he admitted, "Why? What time is it?"

"Almost 6:00 PM. And here I thought you would be upset that I came home later. I just got back from school a while ago."

"Why didn't you wake me up? I could have made dinner or something..." Ed replied.

"Well, you look really cute when you sleep," this statement of truth made Edward blush, "and I was going to order pizza anyways."

"Where's Alphonse, by the way?"

"He's -errr spending the night at Winry's..." he trailed off suggestively.

"Oh dear..." Edward's face turned even more red.

"Are you feeling alright? You look a little flushed," Roy held a hand to his forehead. He was very warm.

"Yeah, I don't feel too well," Edward confirmed after a moment.

"Since we can't go anywhere with you sick, would you like to watch a movie?" Roy asked him.

Edward nodded and quickly made his way to the living room clutching a blanket in his hands. He wasn't used to watching movies that often and was excited.

"I'm going to order pizza. What do you want?"

"Chicken?"

"Kay. I'll get a half chicken, half cheese. I'll be right back, wait here."

Roy came back a few minutes later.

"So what do you want to watch?"

"Do you have the Notebook?" He said after a moment, glancing away from the shocked stare he thought he would get.

**[A/N: Yes, I know it's a total chick movie! Edward is sensitive and cute, so let him be! :D]**

Edward felt an arm wrap around his waist and let Roy turn him to face the other.

He held out the movie to him and Ed was extremely surprised he owned it. The double-sided chicken and cheese pizza arrived about half an hour into it the flick and the two gobbled it up.

Roy sat on the couch and set Edward on his lap with a blanket on top of them and a bowl of popcorn in-between. The movie started the familiar tale of sad love was told. Every time he watched this movie, Ed cried at the resolution of it.

By the end, Edward's head was lolling back onto Roy's shoulder while he cried for the characters. Roy thought it was adorable how he overreacted so much over a movie. His hand was on Ed's upper leg and rubbing soothing circles there.

Neither one got up during the credits so they just watched the countless names of unimportant people fly across the screen.

"Edward are you feeling any better?" he whispered, breaking the silence.

"Not really," he confessed, "A little worse, acually."

Roy moved his hand to feel Ed's forehead again. His temperature was still burning hot.

"I'm going to put you to bed now," he picked him up, despite his protests, wrapped in the blanket and brought him to the master bedroom.

He didn't think it would be such a good idea for them to share a bed. But he couldn't bare to leave Edward alone while he was ill so he lied down next to him.

Roy unconsciously cuddled closer to Ed in a protective manor and ended up with his arms tight around his waist when Edward woke in the middle of the night.

Edward remembered watching a movie and eating some pizza... but after that everything seemed a blur.

He noticed he was being held too close to escape, even if he wanted to. So, he just let out a content sigh and returned to his mind's inner peace chamber.

* * *

******[Hey, I went back and edited this chapter. I added a few things that will hint at future events... read carefully and you may understand later chapters better. -Lexi from the future! XD]**

******(Edited: 04/08/10)**

******(Final Edit: 1/14/11)**

**Lexi: I really was trying to make this longer but I can hardly see the letters on the computer screen anymore! I doubt you want me to pass out from exhaustion, so please take what I can give you right now.**

**Ed: Poor Lexi!**

**Roy: Please sleep before you hurt yourself!**

**Lexi: Oh, if you say so! I'll just be getting up in 4 hours and 20 minutes anyways XP**

**Ed: Goodnight Lexi!**

**Lexi: Farewell to all, and to all a good night! I'm only asking to get up to 185 reviews to get to the next chapter cause I know this one was so short .**

**You guys are getting so good at reaching my goals quickly, but that doesn't mean that every review doesn't count. Reading a good review after a bad day usually helps!**

**Oh, and I am going to try to upload some more of my good artwork this weekend so check out my deviant art in a few days to see them ^-^**

**Love you all,**

**XOXO**

**Lexi**


	13. Chapter 13

**Lexi: Seasons greetings peoples! (no idea what the hell you celebrate!)**

**Ed: God, that annoys me to no end when people say that!**

**Lexi: Why's that Edward?**

**Ed: Because it's like a generic way of saying, "Happy Winter!" Frankly, it angers me.**

**Roy: Should we even ask what he means?**

**Lexi: Well Roy... I'm not sure that we should O_O**

**Ed: Would you two stop acting like I'm not even there! It is so aggravating!**

**Lexi&Roy: ... *awkward turtle***

**Ed: Whatever. Disclaimer: The stupid authorness doesn't own FMA or anything else used in the story**

**Lexi: That wasn't very nice Edward! You have hurt my feelings! *sobs***

**Ed: Oh, go cry in your corner!**

**Lexi: Maybe I will! ...PMSing Midget!**

**Ed: What did you call me?**

**Roy: *pushes into another room* Well, on with the story!**

* * *

Roy blinked his eyes a few times before he realized where he was. The clock read 3:47 AM and so he wasn't sure why he had woken up so early. Until he saw Edward. The moonlight from the window was enough to see the room fairly well.

The young teenager was gasping for air in sweat-soaked pajamas and shaking. Roy noticed the blonde locks stuck to his forehead. When he went to move them, it felt like his hand had touched an oven.

He gently shook Ed to wake him up. "Edward?" he questioned softly.

Ed opened his tear-filled eyes to see Roy looking concernedly at him.

His body was in so much pain, he felt like he was being split apart from the inside.

"Roy," he said with what little air he felt that he had, "It hurts."

"Shhhh... Ed. What hurts?" Roy pulled the boy's head onto his lap and began stroking the golden locks gently.

"Everything," he whimpered, "my body is aching."

At that moment Roy felt like he would cry too from the pitiful sight that was Edward.

"Anything in specific?"

"My stomach, feels like it's gonna explode."

Roy carefully pulled the t-shirt off of Edward and looked at his chest. Purple and brown bruises layered the skin there.

"Did your parents give you these?" Roy asked, trying to keep his temper at bay.

Edward merely nodded and winced at the motion of his abdomen. He felt his throat burning and covered his mouth. Ed quickly jerked off the blanket and out of the bed. He ran into the attached bathroom.

Roy heard horrible retching sounds and got up to see Edward on his knees in front of the toilet. He was gagging and crying from the pain. He knelt beside him and rubbed calming circles on his back while holding his ponytail out of his face.

Edward just whimpered and sobbed. When he was done, Roy lifted him up and put him back on the bed.

"Ed, would you be upset if I brought you to a doctor or hospital?" he questioned hesitantly.

A scared look came into Edward's eyes and he glanced at Roy. "I hate doctors and needles but... would they make me go back with Izumi and Sig?"

"I don't know, Edward. They may or may not, but I sincerely hope they don't. Something is definitely wrong with you, Ed. I think that if we wait too long something worse will happen." Roy leaned down and placed a kiss on his forehead as reassurance.

Edward finally nodded and agreed to go. "Would you rather go now, or wait till morning?"

"Weren't you just saying how we shouldn't wait? Besides, I might as well get it over with."

"Oh come on, they aren't that bad!" Roy tried to convince him.

"Yes, they are! They smell bad, the people are mean... and everybody dies," he lowered his voice with the last phrase, enough so that Roy didn't hear him.

"Please don't tell me you're afraid of doctors?" knowing this would be much more difficult if he was.

"Not afraid per-say... just really, really, really don't like them!" Edward answered defensively.

"Okay, well, let's get going then. Wait here while I write a note to Alphonse. He might get home before us and that would probably worry him."

Roy scribbled his message on a piece of paper and stuck it to the front door. He ran back to the room and stripped his pajamas off, leaving him only in his plaid black boxers. Quickly slipping on dark skinny jeans and a band t-shirt, he looked over to Ed.

He seemed to still be in pain, even if it had lessened a bit. "Ed?" he looked up, "Do you want to get dressed, or stay in that?"

"I'll stay in this. It's comfy and I'm not in the mood to change really," Roy nodded, walking to the bed. He put Edward's red jacket on him to protect him from the harsh winter.

His arms scooped the younger up bridal-style and felt his forehead. Just as warm as before.

Roy grabbed his car keys off the counter and opened the door. It was snowing in the freezing cold outside.

He made his way to the car and opened the door, placing Ed gently onto the seat. "You okay, Ed?" he nodded.

It was a 20 minute drive to where they were going. Roy just hoped Edward could wait that long...

* * *

**(Edited: 04/08/10)**

**(Final Edit: 1/15/11)**

**Lexi: Okay, everytime I try to write a long chapter I get bored. I know its a crappy excuse, but its true! I really just wanted to get another chapter up before the new year. I keep having good ideas for stories and want to write them... which is extremely distracting!**

**Ed: What's wrong with me?**

**Lexi: ...I'm not actually sure yet XD I just put some symptoms in... I will have to look up something later! Hahah I am a bad author!**

**Roy: Jeeeeez you are stupid! :(**

**Lexi: Everybody just shut up! I am fine just the way I am ^_^ Oh, if anybody is interested I now have a Facebook account just for my fanfic account! Its probably easier to talk to people there. Plus, I will say when I plan to update and stuff :) The name is Yami Tenshi Koi (yes, spaces inbetween) Or you can find the link on my profile!**

**Ed: This conversation is boring!**

**Lexi: Well excuse me, Mister! I am trying my best but Writer's Block is a sick disease of the mind! Oh ummm I think I am gonna start a few more stories soon... I know I shouldn't keep starting stories, but I want to! **

**Roy: How many reviews now?**

**Lexi: Well we are almost at 200 :) That makes me very happy! But I want to get up to 220 before the next chapter... I am trying to stall so I don't have to write it for a while XD good luck peoples!**

**Love you all,**

**XOXO**

**Lexi**


	14. Chapter 14

**Lexi: Dear Ra! It's been a longgggggggg time... I really hope nobody is gonna eat me. So, if you are friends with me on facebook, or read my profile, you would realize what was going on. I have had no computer for almost 4 months now. Hence, why I wasn't posting any chapters. I still don't have a computer, but I did steal my mom's laptop for about an hour.**

**This is enough time to maybe post a chapter. I'll try. If not, you will get this later... So anyways, I apologize for the extremely large wait on the story! I'm sosososososososososo sorry!111one!**

**Edward: *Glares with extreme hate in his eyes* WTF BITCH?**

**Lexi: *Puppy-dog eyes* I said I was sawry!**

**Roy: Sorry isn't good enough! You left everybody on a cliffhanger for 1/3 of a fucking year!**

**Lexi: Ehhhh *nervous laugh* has it really been that long?**

**Edward and Roy: YESS!**

**Lexi: O_O I'm just gonna write the story...**

**Disclaimer: Nope *sigh*... still don't own it.**

* * *

They arrived at the hospital not too much later. Roy was panicking because of how Edward was still looking extremely pale. As soon as he parked, Roy scooped up Edward into his arms and walked through the doors. Right in the inside doorway were a couple of wheelchairs. He grabbed one and gently set Ed into the seat.

Roy then wheeled him over to the waiting area.

The receptionist took one look at them from her desk and came over with a clipboard in her hand. Roy lifted one eyebrow at her, as if to ask why she had.

"It didn't look like you should leave him over here on his own," she smiled sweetly and handed him the papers and pen.

Roy took said objects and began to fill it out. There were a few questions he didn't know. For those, he asked Ed under his breath and the ill teen would mumble out the answer, incoherently most of the time.

"R-roy?" He looked down.

"Yes, Edward?"

"Ummmm how are you supposed to pay for this? I don't have insurance or anything," he said worriedly.

"Calm down, Ed. It's fine, so just let me worry about it, kay?" Roy reassured Ed, knowing money wouldn't be an issue for him.

Edward didn't look like he wanted to drop the subject, but he nodded and closed his eyes anyways. Roy finished the last of the papers and walked to the reception desk. The woman took the clipboard and glanced over at Edward.

"A doctor will be out to see you in about 5 minutes," he nodded and made his way back to Ed.

"Hey, the doctor's gonna take care of you soon, okay?" Roy grabbed his hand and rubbed soothing circles onto it.

"Thanks, Roy," Edward replied quietly.

"Edward Elric?" a voice called from one of the doors several minutes later.

They both looked over to see a young man, probably in his late twenties or early thirties, with shaggy black hair and glasses.

Roy stood up and pushed the back of Ed's wheelchair over to him.

"So, I take it you're Mr. Elric?" asked the doctor.

Edward nodded slightly.

"And you are?" he questioned Roy with a sly smile.

"Roy Mustang, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't act like I was a stranger every time you see me, Hughes," Roy said.

"Come on, Roy! I'm just playing around," Maes laughed slapping an arm around his shoulders.

"Whatever, there'll be time for screwing around, AFTER you take care of Edward," Roy looked pointedly at the boy in the wheelchair.

Edward seemed not to be paying attention to anything either one of them was saying, or maybe it just didn't interest him.

"Oh, right. Well, let's talk in my office," he led them into a plain white room with a small desk, computer, a scale, two chairs, and a couple of medical books.

"So what exactly is wrong with him?" Maes questioned, not seeing anything physically out of place, such as a broken bone.

"When he woke up his muscles were aching, he was throwing up constantly, and he has a very high fever. I thought it was bad enough not to wait till morning," Roy listed off the symptoms in his head.

"I see, that does sound pretty bad. I just need to ask one question. Has he had any eggs, meat or contaminated water recently?"

"Well, he had chicken on his pizza. Does that count?" Roy was unsure what this had to do with what was wrong.

"Okay, then I'm fairly sure I know what's wrong. It seems like he has a severe case of food poisoning," Hughes diagnosed, "This isn't a terribly bad thing, but he needs treatment. Edward can either get his stomach pumped, which is probably only if it gets much, much worse. Or he can spend the night at the hospital. I would recommend the latter, but it's his choice," he finished.

"I'd rather just spend the night here," Edward muttered.

"That's fine. Just a warning, he's going to be up for a while, throwing up most likely. All of the bad food has to make it's way out of his system, so it's best to just let his body get rid of it on it's own," Maes told Roy.

Roy nodded, "I'll take you to a room and have a nurse handle checking you in," Hughes said kindly.

He led them to a room that was at the end of a mostly empty hallway. There was one bed, a bathroom attached and one of those uncomfortable plastic chairs.

The two helped Edward into the bed before stepping out into the corridor.

"So what exactly is this kid to you Roy?" his long-time friend asked.

"I don't think you'd believe me if I told you," Roy said sadly.

"Try me."

"Well, first of all, he's my student. But he's also living with me. And... I guess you could call him my boyfriend," Roy responded quietly at the end.

"Somehow I could tell," Maes sighed, "Is there any particular reason why he's living with you?"

"His parents abused him and I wasn't going to let him get hurt again. So I let him live with me, even though he's underaged," Roy informed him.

"I see, and I guess I can't judge you. Considering I did the exact same thing with you all those years ago. Even if that's in our past, I haven't forgotten," Roy nodded slowly and walked back in to where Edward was.

Neither of them could have guessed that he had been listening to their secret conversation. Needless to say, he was shocked, confused, and dazed by this information.

* * *

**(Final Edit: 1/17/11)**

**Lexi: Heh-heh-heh... hope that will satisfy you crazy fangirls for a bit :) My sister really needs to use the computer or I would've written this to be a hell of a lot longer! I promise to try and update ASAP!**

**Please review! I need them to survive X.X Love you guys!**

**Love you all,**

**XOXO**

**Lexi**


	15. Chapter 15

**Lexi**:** Ello there chaps! So I'm still on spring break... and I have hours of nothingness. And I think I shall write a chapter! :D Uhhhh anyways, I was really bored the other day and I was exploring my fanfic account. And I finally figured out how to find out how many people get alerts and favorited each of my stories... I was shocked to see that over 120 people get alerts everytime I update this! And even more added it as a favorite!**

**Thanks so much for supporting the story, guys! I really appreciate your dedication to reading even though my chapters are short, boring, lack very much description, and are written not very often! So just thanks for all of your support, if it wasn't for the nice reviews when I'm having a bad day, I would've quit out on this story a long time ago :/**

**Sooooo we just passed 250 reviews! That's awesome ^_^**

**Roy: Well, Lexi-kun has talked too much already for this chapter, so she needs to shut her fat mouth up with stalling and just write the chapter already! .**

**Ed: I agree! *slaps ductape on author's mouth* Shut up!**

**Lexi: Mfmmmm! *pulls at ductape* **

**Roy: Good luck with that...**

**Ed: HAHAHA! **

**Disclaimer: Lexi doesn't own any characters or brands used in this story, just the plots XP**

* * *

The first thing Roy saw when he walked back into the room was a streak of blonde hair flying towards the bathroom. He immediately followed it to see Edward barfing his guts out in the toilet once more. **(A/N: Not gonna be very descriptive... cause, EWWWWW!)**

"Do you want me to get you some water?" Roy questioned while rubbing the younger one's back comfortingly. Edward shook his head yes. Roy went out to the room and poured a glass from the pitcher waiting on the nightstand.

He then returned to see Edward wiping his mouth on a paper towel in front of the mirror.

"Ewwww, this is so gross," Roy heard Ed say to himself under his breath.

"Yes, well, barfing isn't generally the cleanest thing to do," Roy said while handing him the water cup.

Edward looked back at him with mock anger and stuck his tongue out. Roy just chuckled and watched him gargle several times using the sink and glass. When he was done he grabbed Roy's hand and led him back to the hospital bed. Ed crawled under the covers and got comfy. He then gave Roy a pointed look, waiting for him to get it.

"Please tell me you don't want me to sleep in the hospital bed with you," Roy responded.

Edward shot him a pissed off look and replied, "It's not like I'm gonna be sleeping, I'll be getting up constantly anyways. Please? The bed is lonely and cold," Roy knew he was going to cave anyways when Ed shot him sad puppy eyes.

"Fine," Roy let out a breath of air and made his way onto the bed next to Edward. He instantly wrapped his arm around the younger's waist and let Ed lean onto his side.

"Roy, can I ask you something...?" Edward asked quietly.

"Sure. I might not answer, but you can at least ask," Roy smiled.

"Ummm... so, I may have heard something earlier that I wasn't supposed to have..." he trailed off. Roy instantly tensed.

"What exactly _did _you hear?" Roy questioned.

Edward paused for a moment before answering, "Something about how you and Dr. Hughes know each other. Did... did he let you live with him when you were younger?" he asked, carefully wording it.

Roy just froze for a moment, as if deliberating something in his head, before nodding slowly.

"Yeah... Maes and I go way back. It's a long, complicated story that I don't really want to re-tell. I'll at least let you know the basics though," Roy took a long breath of air, "When I was your age, both of my parents went off to war. I was sent to live with my aunt and uncle, who didn't have much patience for children.

I hated it there, so I used to just hang around town to get out of the house. I met Hughes one night when I was outside a bar, smoking. He could tell I wasn't old enough to be out on my own, especially at a bar, so he talked to me.

When he found out about my situtation, he took pity on me and became somewhat like a friend to me, considering I didn't really have any of those. After a while he discovered that my uncle had anger management problems... He took me in when I ran away from home."

"You ran away?" Edward asked, looking as if this would be the last thing anyone could expect of his perfect teacher.

"Yeah, I did. Granted, I came back as soon as the war was over and my parents were back... but I stayed with Hughes a good couple of years before I ever saw my family again. He took care of me when nobody else gave a shit if I lived or died. I owe him my life," Roy finished.

"I-i had no idea..." Ed said sympathetically.

"It's fine. It only lasted for a short portion of my life anyways. I have a good family now, so it's not like it matter," he gave a half-hearted smile to the blonde.

Edward grabbed Roy around the shoulders and kissed him. This started a short little make-out session in which Roy established his dominance well. "Thank you for telling me. I'm glad you at least trust me enough to say that much," he layed his head next to Roy's on the bed.

Roy held Edward close after being asked to. "This close enough for you?" he smiled kindly at his student.

"It's enough when I say so," Ed laughed shortly.

The two just listened to the peaceful silence of the night for a while. At least, until Edward jumped up like the bed was on fire, covering his mouth, and sprinted to he bathroom once more.

Roy just sighed and followed after.

* * *

**(Final Edit: 1/17/11)**

**Lexi: Heh...heh...heh Ehhhh I really don't have the time or attention span to stretch this out any longer :/ **

**SO! We now have Roy's past partly established, at least enough to know a bit more about where he comes from... but you'll find out more about that later :D**

**Please review guys! I need em to keep me inspired (along with my playlist of Disney songs!) XD yes, I am listening to classic Disney songs right now on Youtube. Laugh all you want, but they really do help!**

**Oh, and if you have time, come check out the story I posted on ficitonpress. It's just a short little one shot, but I have to start somewhere, eh? And my name is same as here, YamiTenshiKoi!**

**Love you all,**

**XOXO**

**Lexi**


	16. Chapter 16

**Lexi: Wow, we're already on chapter 16? Damn... so yeah, I really don't have much of an excuse for why I haven't updated lately. Well, it's mainly cause I am still without a computer (can you imagine going this long without one?) and so if I want to go online, it's only for short time periods with my mom's laptop. Hence, what I am doing right now. My parents will be out for a couple hours and really, what else was I going to do? **

**Ummmmm... I believe this chapter will either have a lemon or at least something a bit more than fluff *cough cough* Blowjob *cough cough* I'm tired of pointless fluff when I know damn well that there should be a lemon. So, bare with me here. I've only written one real lemon... the first one doesn't count cause it was awkward and embarrassing.**

**Roy: O_O this is going to have... sex?**

**Ed: Oh, that is rather odd.**

**Roy: Yeah, aren't you the little girl who's still awkward writing that?**

**Lexi: I am. And I THOUGHT I got over it... but apparently not :P So here we go! *cringes***

**Warning: THIS IS YAOI DUMBASS!**

**Disclaimer: Lexi Aido-Chan does not, in any way, own FMA or any affiliated characters.**

* * *

Edward was still bent over the toilet a few minutes later. After several more moments of gagging and emptying his stomach's contents into the magical white bowl, he looked up. Roy had been next to him the entire time, holding his ponytail up.

"Oh my Ra, that feels so much better!" Ed sighed, wiping his face off with a towel, then gurgling mouthwash.

Roy made an odd face at this, "If you say so..."

"Here, we can go back to the room now. I think I'm done for the night," Edward said, somewhat cheerfully.

Roy just nodded and offered the younger his hand, leading him back into the room. The two quickly got in the bed, getting close once more. "So..." Edward drifted off.

"So?" Roy asked.

Ed paused for a few seconds before pulling the raven haired man against him and kissed him right on the lips. Roy didn't question the passionate streak of the young alchemist and quickly took dominance of the situation. The rough makeout fest escalated into something more lustful as time passed.

Eventually, Roy ended up straddling Edward, his hand slowly creeping under his shirt. His fingers found a pert nipple and gently tugged on it. Ed let out a semi-loud moan into the otherwise quiet room.

"Fucking hell, Roy! If you don't do something soon I am going to kill you!" Roy's eyebrows raised in surprise at this rather angry statement.

"Damn Ed, who knew you of all people would have such a dirty sex mouth?" he mused, mostly to himself.

"Just shut the fuck up and take me already!" Edward growled lustfully.

"Well, certainly not if you're going to be so mean about it. Ask nicely Eddie-kins," He emphasized the last part by a sharp squeeze to the front of Edward's pants where a bulge was growing slowly.

"Okay-okay-okay! Please Roy! I need you..." he practically whimpered the last part, making Roy nearly lose his well-put-together composure.

"Since you asked nicely," he whispered huskily into the other's ear, nipping lightly at it. Edward moaned once more. Roy decided he liked the sound so much that he would have to make sure Edward didn't hold back tonight.

"P-please Roy... more. More!" Roy nodded sharply and began pulling his own shirt over his head. Ed almost drooled at the sight of his teacher's well-toned body. How in hell did he manage to get so muscular?

Roy continued by helping Edward do the same. Once they were both bare chested, the heat between the two escalated much hotter. Edward couldn't stand the lack of friction to his rising erection, so he lost control and grinded roughly into Roy's stomach. Not that the older minded, but he pulled away and began to move down Ed's body. Leaving small nips and bites on his way.

He layed kisses all down his chin, neck, and chest. Finally reaching his surprisingly thin abdomen and chest. Roy toyed with his nipples for a bit, licking, biting, and nipping them gently. He then dipped his tongue into Edward's bellybutton, causing him to lightly shiver. Roy let out a small chuckle at the realization that the alchemist was ticklish. He continued moving down until his mouth was above Ed's clothed dick.

Roy carefully pulled down the loose pajama pants until they were past his thighs. He then slowly licked along Ed's inner left leg, making sure to get a reaction out of Edward's penis.

"I swear to Ra, Roy! If you don't get your dick in my ass soon, I am going to castrate you!" he was caught between being extremely scared and laughing. Roy chose the latter and let out a short laugh, and returned to what he was doing.

As his tongue reached the edge of Edward's boxers, he sat up for a moment. Roy gently pulled them down to match his pants. He was greatly surprised to see that his height wasn't anything to do with the size of his erection. He pondered this for a short second before he lowered his mouth onto the end of Ed's length.

This was nothing new for Roy, him being openly gay and everything, but he knew Edward probably didn't have anything experience with this sort of thing. He waited a moment as he took the younger all the way in, his nose brushing coarse blonde hairs.

Roy hoped he wasn't taking this too fast with Ed. He knew that he loved the naive little blonde and didn't wish to scare him away with moving sooner than he would have liked. Being caught in the moment and regreting it later would be terrible. He banished these thoughts from his mind quickly because otherwise he would get himself all depressed in the middle of pleasuring his lover. So, Roy went back to giving a blowjob to the younger.

He slid his tongue slickly over the smooth skin and licked the tip, knowing this would make Edward turn into a pile of mush. As he expected, Edward let out a moan/groan at the feeling consuming him. Feeling the blonde tense up, Roy pulled away before he could finish. Ed whined at the loss of the warm mouth surrounding him.

"Hey, babe?" Roy asked kissing Edward's cheek softly.

"Mmmmm?" he returned.

"This might hurt a bit, but it will makes things alot easier, okay?" Ed nodded, not having heard Roy find lube, being too out of it to notice anything.

Edward squirmed slightly at the feeling of a cold finger prodding at his entrance. "Just calm down and relax, sweetie," Roy murmured to him quietly. Ed did as he said and untensed his body as much as is possible when knowing you are about to take it up the ass.

He definitely felt it when the finger breached his opening and began prodding his insides gently. Though he noticed that it didn't hurt as much as he has expected, it just stung slightly. Edward soon felt another digit join it, and gasped when they brushed across something extremely sensitive. "T-there!" Roy smirked at this and pressed against the spot again as he added a final finger.

Edward seemed to be enjoying this when Roy finally pulled them all out from him. He thought he had stretched him enough to handle something larger. Roy moved away to take off his jeans and push his boxers down as well. Ed froze at the sight of the large dick his lover had been harboring. How the fuck was that supposed to fit in him?

As if reading his thoughts he gave the younger a reassuring kiss and said, "Don't worry, it's not as bad as it looks."

Roy reached over for the lube and unscrewed the cap, squeezing a generous amount onto his hand. He made sure his erection was well-coated, not wanting Edward to go through anymore pain than necessary.

"Baby?" he asked softly, getting the younger's attention.

"Yeah?" Edward answered cautiously.

"You ready?" Roy questioned, making sure Ed wanted to go through with this. Losing your viriginity wasn't something you could undo.

Edward simply nodded and braced himself as Roy put his leg over his shoulder. The older quickly lined himself up with Ed's entrance and looked into the younger's eyes. He could see the hidden fear behind them so he gently grabbed his chin and pulled him into a passionate kiss as he breached his opening slowly.

Ed nearly cried as he felt the splitting pain in his body. He resolved himself to staying as strong as he could because he didn't want Roy to know how much this was truly hurting him. Roy quickly noticed the small tears in the corners of his eyes though and kissed them away.

Roy was all the way in, but he waited, knowing that if he moved too soon it would hurt even worse for Edward. He stroked the younger's cheek calmingly for a while to help him relax to the strange new feeling. After a few minutes Edward could feel the pain ebbing away, so he nudged their connected hips as a signal to Roy that he could move. Roy felt this and slowly started to thrust his hips, pulling his dick almost all the way out and pushing back in.

Doing this caused him to just barely brush against Edward's prostate and make him shiver in pleasure at the feeling. Roy heard and felt this, so he shifted to hips to always hit that spot. Soon, Ed was writhing in the throes of passion and lust, trying his hardest not to scream. Roy was following suit.

The two of them rocked back and forth, nearly causing the bed to creak. After a while Edward felt like he was going to burst, "R-roy I'm gonna c-!"

"I know, Ed... just wait for me," Edward nodded enthusiastically. Roy whispered suductively into his ear a minute later, "Now, come for me, Edward."

Edward lost control and exploded all over their stomachs as Roy came inside him. He could feel the come dripping out of his opening as Roy gently pulled out, Ed wincing regardless. Roy murmured a small apology at hearing this.

Once Roy had gotten them both cleaned up with a washcloth from the bathroom, they layed back down in bed, under the covers. Edward pressed his back against Roy's chest and the older put his arm around his waist, holding him close.

The few moments of silence were broken by Roy's laughter seconds later.

"What's so damn funny?" Edward yawned, ready to pass out from exhaustion.

"I just realized how cliche this is!" Roy continued his explosion of mirth.

"How cliche what is?" he muttered.

"Baby, do you realize you just _lost your virginity,_ to an _older man, _who happens to be your _teacher,_ in a _hospital bed_? That is about as cliche as it gets..." his laughter quieted down slightly.

"Oh," Edward's cheeks went red, "Yeah, I guess it is a bit."

Roy moved closer and nuzzled the back of Ed's neck. "Sleep well, Ed. I love you."

"I love you too... Roy, do you promise you won't ever leave me?" Edward asked paranoid of losing him.

"I promise," he whispered, kissing his cheek gently.

After that, they both fell into a pattern of quiet peace.

* * *

**(Final Edit: 1/17/11)**

**Lexi: Dear Ra, it's over! I think I will never go back to my true skin color! My face is soooooooo red right now! This took nearly two hours of my time to write. Though that isn't including the time I took to get drinks, watch Jeopardy and go on my Facebook... But still! I'm really glad this chapter is over.**

**Okay, getting to the point, I kinda planned this as the last chapter, but I think I'll change it. So, you need to tell me: 1) should I write an epilogue and be done with it. or 2) end it here and write a sequel to the rest of it. or even 3) just plain end it here.**

**I have no clue so please review and tell me! If I am going to do something, I'd like to be up to 300 reviews first... I want the story to go out with a bang! Like one of those stories that EVERYBODY knows about. So yeah... it would make me uber happy! :)**

**I have talent show auditions tomorrow so I have to get to work, I'm super nervous, wish me luck (I'll need it!) It was bad enough having 3 solos in my concert last week, though I did really well on all of them ;D **

**If nothing else, have a great week people! It's almost summer! (Oh and I am putting this as 'Complete' but that isn't necessarily true... so look for updates)**

**Love you all,**

**XOXO**

**Lexi**


	17. Epilogue

**Lexi: So the long-awaited epilogue is here! Okay, before we begin I must tell you something. If you follow my Facebook then you already know it. And that is that the epilogue is in two parts. As in: Two endings. You can choose to only read one, or both. It doesn't matter to me. Just know that one is gonna be sad and slightly depressing. The other will be like happily ever after!**

**I'll put a separation between the two. The first will be sad, the second, happy. I did it in this order so that if you choose to read both you will not be depressed at the end of the whole chapter. Enjoy the official ending of Locked in Love! :D**

**Ed: It's been a while since you've talked this much.**

**Roy: Yeah… damn, you talk way too much!**

**Lexi: Yes, I'm told this all the time! *smiles***

**Roy: There's definitely something wrong with this chick.**

**Lexi: HAHHAH YES, MY DOCTOR TOLD ME WHAT IT IS, BUT I FORGET THE LONG NAME! XD**

**Ed: Fucked up little girl…**

**Lexi: Screw you, Edward! I'm getting high off Ramen Noodles and Escape the Fate music... Oh, and British rap (:**

**Roy: Lexi-chan doesn't own FullMetal Alchemist or anything else she may mention in this story.**

**Ed: Warning: This is Yaoi… if you haven't figured that out by now, you are more of a spazz than Lexi _**

**Lexi: Well, thank you gentleman… even if you improvised a bit. ON TO THE STORY!**

* * *

_Ending Number: One (Sad)_

It had been a few weeks since Edward got out of the hospital. He continued to live with his lover, Roy. Everything had been going pretty well since they got together. Ed was happy; Roy was always there for him. He knew they would never split. There's no way that could happen, right?

Wrong.

It had all started that one day. The two of them were lounging around on the couch one Saturday. Roy was working on a crossword, while Edward was lying down playing Mario Kart on Nintendo DSi, his head on Roy's lap. Ed could tell something was bothering the other, but didn't prod him into telling. He knew that the older would tell him when he felt like it.

"Ed," Roy started. 'Finally,' Ed thought. "I need to talk to you about something."

"I'm all ears, Roy," Edward replied putting away his game, eager to know what it was that Roy was hiding from him.

"Okay, but just keep an open mind here… I'm going back into the military," Roy began.

"You're what…?" Ed was confused, why would Roy want to do that? Wasn't he happy with the life they had here, together?

"When I first met you, you asked me something. Do you remember what it was?"

Edward shook his head that he didn't. He asked way too many things of him to remember them all.

"You asked why I had quit the military. At the time, I told you I'd rather not say… the reason I said that was because I didn't know why I had. I _loved_ the military. I loved everything it was, the power I had, the people who looked up to me. And I was good at something for once, respected for it even." Edward could see the happiness and joy that filled Roy's eyes.

"So... you're going back to it, leaving me?" Ed asked in a small voice. It felt like Roy was abandoning him.

"No, no, I swear I'm not going to leave you forever. I'm going back to the military, but I'll be back. I promise I will come back alive. There is no way I would get killed, knowing you're waiting here for me," Roy pulled him close.

"Okay, you better keep your promise. If you don't, I'll bring you back just to kill you again," Edward gave a soft laugh, trying not to think too hard about it.

"Just promise me you won't do anything stupid while I'm gone… I don't wanna come back to find a half-insane blonde alchemist," Roy gave him gentle smile and kissed him on the lips.

"I promise, Roy," Edward smiled back and latched himself onto Roy's neck. The two continued with their small make-out fest until the phone rang.

"Whoever that is better have something pretty fucking important to say!" Ed growled, as Roy climbed off him to answer it.

Edward only heard Roy's half of the conversation that was going on, "Hello, Mustang residence… that's me… yes, understood… that soon?... No, that's fine… Yes, I'll be there. Goodbye, Fuhrer." Ed's eyes widened comically at the end.

"Were you on the phone with the Fuhrer?" he exclaimed, completely astonished.

"Yeah… Edward, when I said I was good at what I do, I wasn't exaggerating. I report directly to the Fuhrer," Roy grinned at Edward's surprise and shock at this information

"Holy shit, that's…" Ed trailed off, seeming like he couldn't put a sentence together.

"That's what?" Roy questioned.

Ed seemed to hesitate for a moment, "That's bloody fucking awesome!" Edward screamed, "You know the Fuhrer!"

Roy laughed at the childish side Edward had. Whenever he acted like this, it was extremely amusing to the older. After all, how often do you see a 17 old acting half his age?

"Yeah, I guess it is," he agreed softly.

"Wait, what did he want?" Ed's energy immediately changing to curiosity. Why would the Fuhrer call him at his house?

"...He called to tell me I would be reporting back to my command as Colonel on Saturday morning. I'm scheduled to be sent across the county via train at 10:30," Roy informed him in a monotone voice.

"T-that soon, huh? I thought we would have at least a bit more time than that before you left…" Edward bit his lip to keep from crying. He didn't want Roy to think he was an emotionally challenged teenager.

"Ed, I-" Roy began, seeing his molten pools of gold starting to water. He really didn't want Edward to tear up in front of him.

"No, I-I'll be fine. You need to go, so I will stay here and make sure to plan your 'Welcome Back' party," He smiled, wiping his eyes on his jacket sleeve. He was trying to convince himself that nothing would happen to the older alchemist.

"Thank you for understanding, Edward. You know I love you, right?" Roy hugged him and kissed the top of his head softly.

"Yeah, I love you too, Roy. So much…" Ed cried into his embrace knowing Roy would comfort him. He simply cradled Edward in his arms and ran his fingers through the soft blonde tresses on his shoulders.

It was Friday night before either of them realized it. Roy was packed and ready to leave the next morning. He had quit his position at the school and given Edward keys to everything he could need. Alphonse had thanked him profusely for everything he had done for them and promised to stay out the house for the night.

Edward and Roy were lying naked under the covers of the bed, just looking at each other. This moment didn't need many words. Just the loving gazes they were giving each other was enough. This would be the last peaceful night for a long time. They both knew that.

Roy moved closer and wrapped his arms around Ed's body. Edward got as close as physically possible, his head buried into the space between Roy's head and shoulder. This might be the last time he was able to do this. All of these thoughts brought Edward to tears once more. He was tired of trying to hide it from Roy.

Throughout the week, every time Roy wasn't with him, Edward was sobbing his eyes out. How could he willingly let go of the best thing to ever happen to him? He couldn't… or at least, not without being hurt.

"Shhhhhh… Baby, please don't cry. I know it's going to be hard. But, I promised you I would come back. Have I ever broken a promise to you, Edward?" Roy soothed his younger lover.

"N-no, b-b-but… I'm afraid. Please don't die, Roy. I have no idea how I might act if you do! I can't live without you," Ed gripped tightly to him, as if he would never see him again.

"I know, Honey. I understand how difficult this is for you. I need to do this, Edward. I'm being selfish, but I need to," Roy nearly cried as well, feeling the teen shaking. The effect this was having on Edward was hurting him as well.

Edward soon fell into a deep sleep, leaving Roy to watch him. He looked to peaceful and happy. Why was he leaving? Surely, if he had any sense, he would stay with this beautiful boy! But he couldn't…

Morning came before they knew it. And the Sun rose even though they wished it would never appear again, just so they could stay like this forever. Forever in each other's arms.

"Edward," Roy gently shook him. He just grumbled and refused to wake. Roy gave a small smile and pulled out a piece of paper and pen. He scrawled out a note to the younger and put it on his pillow. Ed would find it when he woke.

The younger woke two hours later to see the bed empty and alone. Just a note on Roy's pillow. Wait, where the hell was Roy? He picked up the paper and read it.

_Dearest Edward,_

_I tried waking you this morning, I guess you were too tired to get up. I'm sorry for leaving without a goodbye, but it's probably better this way. It would've been too hard if you were there with me. Take care of yourself and your brother. Keep up in your studies and try not to think of me too much. Know that I'm always thinking of you, wherever I may be. I love you so much, Edward. Please remember your promise and I'll remember mine. You are my world…_

_Yours Truly,_

_Colonel Roy Mustang_

At the end of the letter, Edward cried harder than he had in a long time. Roy was gone. Maybe not forever, but certainly for a good time period. But he was determined to wait. Every day without him would be hell, but when he came back, everything would be okay again. Just a matter of time…

"Edward!" Alphonse called from the hall.

"What, Alphonse?" Ed called back. It had been 2 years since Roy left. No word had been sent and Edward was basically dead on his feet without him. He had graduated a while back and was in college studying Alchemy.

"Ummmmm… door for you." Alphonse had just answered the door bell a moment ago and the man had asked for his older brother.

"Coming," he got off the couch and walked to the entrance to see a man in a uniform standing there. Ed's heart pounded. There's only one reason a person from the military would be there to see him, "No…" he whispered, "Dear God, no," Edward kept chanting this in his head.

"Go back to the kitchen, Al," he said quietly. Alphonse nodded and left them alone, knowing this was something important.

"You are Mr. Edward Elric?" the man asked, looking at him hesitantly

"Yeah. That's me," Ed returned shortly, wanting to just get this over with.

"Ermm… I'm not very good at this job. I'm sorry to tell you that Roy Mustang has been killed in War. There was a hidden bomb in the vehicle he was using. The whole troop was either dead or in critical condition. We weren't able to recover a body, but they're certain he didn't survive… I truly am sorry, Mr. Elric," the young man looked on the edge of crying himself just having to bear the bad news.

"I understand. Is there any type of service to attend for his death that I should be informed of?" Edward was still in shock, the words hadn't completely processed in his head yet.

"Yes, it will be held next week at this address," he handed him a paper with the information, "If you have any questions, please call the number." Edward nodded quickly.

"Wait, how did you know to contact me? I'm not directly related to Roy or anything…" Ed asked, confusedly. How did they find him?

"Oh, well, he must've put you as his primary relation. That means you would be the first person informed if anything happened to him."

"I see. That will be all then. Thank you for informing me of this," Edward closed the door and walked upstairs to his and Roy's room. Scratch that, just his room now. Roy was gone. Dead. Never coming back… Ever.

"Oh my God… Roy. Why did you leave me, Roy? How could you just do this… I love you, Roy," Edward sobbed as everything in him broke loose. He was sad, angry, upset and confused. Who would do this to another human being? What the fuck was wrong with people? Why would anyone kill someone as nice as Roy?

Ed was alone now. He pondered the thought. 'Alone'. What did that truly mean? Nobody was with him. Roy was gone. He was on his own now.

He pulled his knees under his chin and wrapped his arms around them and sobbed. Edward couldn't recall a time in his life when he shed more tears. He felt abandoned and unloved. Nobody cared for him anymore. No one would ever call him 'Baby' or 'Honey' or 'Love' ever again.

But he didn't have to be alone for long… did he? He promised Roy he wouldn't do anything stupid, but then… hadn't Roy already broke his promise? That made the whole deal null and void. This would let him be with Roy… together forever. Just, not here.

He would at least wait until the service was done. Ed couldn't leave without a proper goodbye. He at leasted owed his dead lover that much.

Edward walked into the church looking around. There were all sorts of people there. Relatives, friends, students. Everyone Roy knew was in one place. There was one reason Ed was happy they didn't have the body. Because that would mean he would have to see it. And that would hurt more than anything.

"Edward. It's nice to see you again," Ed looked over to see Hughes greeting everyone on their way in, "I'm sorry about everything that you've gone through. I know you're probably suffering worse than anyone else here."

Ed nodded and took a seat in one of the many pews. He listened as many people who knew Roy went and told their stories. Edward nearly cried during certain, more emotional ones. All of this was just further breaking his heart.

At the end of it all they drove to the graveyard where the military procession would proceed. Even if they didn't have a body, they would still honor him. He stood in the back, not wanting to hear them talk about what he and the rest of the people who died were like.

"Are you Edward Elric?" A blonde woman who looked about Roy's age, asked.

"Y-yes, why?" Ed asked.

"He talked about you a lot. Roy, I mean. I'm Lieutenant Colonel Riza Hawkeye. I was working with him for years before he quit. When he joined back up, you were all he could talk about, kid," She smiled, trying to make him feel slightly better.

"Really? I didn't think he would talk about something as pathetic as me…" Edward said quietly.

"From what he told me about you, you've been to hell and back. I don't think you're pathetic, and he didn't either. I'm sorry for bothering you, but I was curious to know what kind of guy caught Roy's attention and heart," Riza handed him a folded up flag, "This is for you, by the way," and walked away.

Edward held on to all he had left of him, and what could have been. And he began to sing lightly, "Baby, why'd you leave me, why'd you have to go. I was counting on forever… now I'll never know. I can't even breath, it's like I'm looking from a distance, standing in the background. Everybody saying 'he's not coming home now.' This can't be happening to me. This is just a dream…"

Of course after this it began raining. As the military shot the bullets into the air for the soldiers who died, Edward knew he began to cry. His face was wet from more than rain drops. It was over. Everything he ever hoped for was dead. His dreams, his life, his Roy. All dead.

When he got home, he made sure Alphonse would be out for a bit. Edward didn't want to be caught in the middle of this, it would just complicate things further. He picked up the rope and stood on top of the chair. The note was already written and he was ready to end it.

It was all going to end. Here and now. There was no reason to stay here when Roy was gone. Ed slipped the noose around his neck and hesitated for a moment before kicking the chair from underneath him. He was choking as he died. Only able to get out one last sentence.

"I love you, Roy!" his head became fuzzy and the world spun as unconsciousness and death came over him.

Alphonse was shocked when he found his brother, but for some reason he had a feeling this sort of thing would occur. He picked up the note at his brother's feet and gave a sad smile as he read it. Only nine words written there.

_You broke your promise, and now I've broken mine._

Al didn't know exactly what this meant… but he was fairly sure he had a good guess…

**A/N: OMGZ I DID **_**NOT**_** JUST DO THAT! I'M SO SORRY PEOPLES!**

* * *

Ending Number: Two (happy)

It was about a year and a half since the incident in the hospital. After that, everything continued as before. Roy and Edward were almost always together; during school and after. If anyone looked closely it was pretty obvious the two were in love.

But, the thing about high school is that most people there don't look too closely at _anything. _One thing they _were_ glad about is that Ed graduated from high school in 3 days. Of course he was valedictorian of his class. The kid was a genius, who else would be it?

That leads us to today, 3 days till graduation. Just another boring Tuesday afternoon. Edward and Roy were cuddled up on the couch eating popcorn and watching a cheesy horror movie. Roy picked it out because he knew that Ed would cling to him the whole time.

"Eeeeeek! Oh my God, don't go into the basement, are you stupid? The one who separates from the rest always dies first!" Edward yelled at the TV.

"Ed, honey, you know they can't hear you right? It's just a movie," Roy chuckled as his face turned very bright red from embarrassment.

"Yeah, I knew that…" he muttered, burying his head into Roy's shoulder.

"Of course you did," he said under his breath.

"Shut up, Roy!" Edward smacked him on the back on his head. Roy winced and rubbed the spot.

"Damn Ed, can't you be a little gentler? That actually hurt!" he said with mock horror.

"Stupid bastard, you deserved it," Edward crossed his arms in front of him and let out a huff of air.

"Hah, but you love this stupid bastard," at Ed's look of indignation he continued, "Don't even try to deny it, Love. You are a terrible liar!"

"I am not! I can lie just fine," he glared, as if offended by Roy's words.

"Maybe to anyone else, but not to me," Roy grinned and pulled Edward onto his lap, facing him.

"What are y-" Roy interrupted him by pressing his lips against the younger's. Ed let out a soft moan and kissed him back. When he ran out of breath, they finally separated.

"So, what would you say to having a nice dinner with me Thursday night?" Roy asked more seriously.

"I don't know where that's coming from but, I'd love to. As long as you're not going to attack me during dinner. Afterall, I have graduation the next day," Edward agreed and smiled lightly.

"Oh, of course. I wouldn't want to damage the precious Valedictorian before he can give his mind blowing speech… which he has yet to start writing," Roy pointed out, giving Ed a fake disappointed look.

"Nag, nag, nag! I said I'd get to it, didn't I? Actually, I'll go start it now, if that makes you happy," Edward whined as he got up and left Roy alone.

"How am I going to do this, the kid makes me a nervous wreck… What if he says no?" Roy said to himself, voicing his thoughts out loud, knowing Edward wasn't listening. He was extremely frazzled when thinking of what he had planned.

"Hey, Ed, I'm going out for a bit. I don't know how long I'll be but you can eat whatever you find in the refrigerator for lunch," Roy informed Edward from the other room of his plans to leave.

"Gotcha! Just be back before Alphonse and Winry get here. They're coming for dinner, remember?"

"Yeah, I will be. See you later," Roy came over and pecked the younger on the cheek. There's no way he would forget that Al and his pregnant girlfriend would be coming over. You don't forget when the bitching wonder came for a visit, her mood swings made sure of that. Just another reason he was gay.

He left in his car, driving for a while to get to the jewelry store. Roy was worried that he wouldn't find a ring that was made for Edward. If it didn't scream Edward, he wasn't going to buy it. He had to find the _perfect _ring.

Roy walked through the door, beginning to look around. Cost made no difference to him, he came from a rich family so he couldn't care less. Honestly, he knew Edward wouldn't care how much it was worth either.

"Can I help you, sir? My name is Alyx," A young, attractive woman from behind the counter asked him.

"I need to find the perfect wedding ring. I plan on proposing this week after a romantic dinner," Roy divulged his plans to her.

"Awwwwww, how sweet! So, what's the lucky lady's name?" Alyx asked him.

He hesitated, wondering how open-minded the women was, "Heh, well, if he heard you call him a girl he would be pretty pissed. But his name's Edward," Roy let out a soft laugh.

"Oh, I see. We don't get a lot of untraditional couples around this town, it's kinda sweet," she smiled kindly.

"Any way that you could help me find a nice ring? I'm not good at this sort of thing," Roy questioned her.

"Of course. So, any color preference?" She asked, looking through some less feminine rings.

"Not particularly. He doesn't really like anything too flashy or girly. But he's not too masculine either. Sorry if I'm not of much help," Roy apologized.

"No, it's fine. Honestly, we get grooms in here who don't even know their wives' eye color. You seem to at least have some basis of what you want for this ring," Alyx continued searching, "So, how long have you been together?"

"About a year and a half," Roy answered instantly.

"How did you meet?" she resumed her questioning.

"Well, ermm… truthfully, it's a bit of an age gap. Technically, I was his teacher, but we're only 5 years apart. And he's mature for his age anyways," Roy replied, trying not to sound like a creeper.

"Oooooooh, forbidden romance! That's adorable. He sounds like a very lucky guy," Alyx winked at him, making him blush.

"Actually, I think I'm the lucky one. Ed makes me a better person," he smiled, knowing that probably came out sounding corny.

"Just hearing you talk about him is so sweet! Hmmmm… what about this one?" She asked after a moment. Roy looked over to see her holding up a ring with a 24kt golden band and four small white diamonds in a diamond shape.

"That's gorgeous. It's perfect for him, thanks," Roy took the ring and walked over to the register with her. She rung it up and told him the price, nearly $15,000 is what it cost. Roy just pulled out his wallet and handed her a debit card. She seemed surprised that he didn't even blink at how much it cost, just relieved that he found the right ring.

"Thank you so much for your help. I doubt I would've found a better one on my own," Roy leaned over and kissed her on the cheek before walking out the door with his purchase. She just stood there shocked and blushing.

When Roy got into the car, he hid the ring in a secret compartment to make sure Edward wouldn't find it. After that he got home, making sure he had enough time to make food for three humans and one humongous pregnant chick.

He got home a little over an hour before their guests were supposed to be there. Roy simply kissed Edward on the cheek and set to work in the kitchen. He decided to make pasta and garlic bread, going with a Italian theme.

Ed walked in to help a few minutes later, "So what were you out doing?" he questioned suspiciously.

"Nothing much, just putting gas in the car and picking something up that I left at the school," Roy lied easily, seeing that Edward obviously didn't believe that excuse, but didn't say anything.

"What about you, are you done with that speech?" Roy asked.

"Yeppers, I just finished it. Though I'm not exactly eager to give it in front of a group of all my peers… I really hope I don't screw it up," Edward said nervously.

"I'm sure you won't," Roy replied calmly.

Edward was about to say something when the door bell rang. He glanced at Roy before walking to the entry way and opening the door. Alphonse and Winry stood there waiting to be let in.

"It's not nice to leave a PREGANT lady waiting at the door!" Winry bitched. Alphonse winced at this.

"Oh God…" Roy groaned, this would be a long night.

"See it wasn't that bad, was it?" Edward asked forcing a smile while he and Roy waved as Alphonse and Winry drove away.

"Are you kidding me? That has got to be the worst night I've ever been through. I'm not sure which part was worse; the one where Winry asked if we were using a condom every time or when she wanted to know if you gave good head? Dear Lord, does she have any boundaries?" Roy ranted. Edward just laughed, noticing his lover's discomfort at the situation.

"Come on, Roy, let's go to bed. I've only got 2 days of school left. I don't wanna be tired in the morning. It's bad enough you and I skipped today because someone was too rough in bed!" Ed glared at said person as he limped up the stairs.

"Don't try to guilt trip me. It won't work because I know at the time you were asking me to go even harder!" Roy chuckled at how red the younger's became.

"Just shut up and come to bed with me…" Edward muttered under his breath, barely loud enough for Roy to understand.

"Yes, Dear," he mocked his boyfriend.

Ed just gave him a look and grabbed Roy's hand, dragging him to their room. He pulled Roy down with him onto the bed, making sure to pull the blankets out from under them. Once they were both comfortable he snuggled against Roy's side. The latter kissed him on the forehead and whispered him a 'I love you' before they fell asleep.

The next day was uneventful and boring. School passed quickly with last minute exams and signing years books for seven hours straight, not counting lunch. During lunch Edward always came into Roy's classroom and ate with him, sometimes doing other things as well.

When all of the school day was done, Roy didn't stay for long, choosing to just take the papers home with him to grade. Ed got a ride home with Roy, not in the mood to walk and have him catch up.

"So, how was your day?" Roy questioned tiredly.

"It was fine. Nothing of particular interest really happened," Edward replied just as bored.

"Ah. I see, well, tomorrow is your last day of school at least," he said in a monotonous tone.

"Yep. The last few days are always boring though," Ed replied, "Do you care if I just go to sleep when we get home?" he added as if an after thought.

"No, go right ahead. I'll join you when I'm done grading papers," Roy said back to him.

Edward nodded and closed his eyes for the remainder of the ride back. When they reached Roy's house, he quietly went upstairs and shut the bedroom door. Roy took his briefcase over to his desk and began going through papers.

After about 2 hours he was finally done. Roy put away the papers and made his way to their bedroom. He opened the door quietly and saw Edward asleep on the bed. Roy took off his jacket and shoes and climbed in with him, too tired to completely undress. He lay down next to Ed and fell asleep to the sounds of Edward's breathing.

After school the following day Roy drove the two of them home for the last time. "So, was the last day everything you expected it to be?"

"Yeah. If you mean full of hype and excitement all day. Truthfully, I don't see what was so great about it. Now, I just have to go to college. More school, joy," Edward replied.

"Wow, that was kinda depressing, Edward," Roy said, laughing slightly, "Well, you still remember I'm taking you out tonight. Right, Ed?"

"Mhmmmm… I can't wait. We couldn't usually go many places together since it was illegal. So this is the first time we can do this and not break the law," Edward chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess that is true," Roy agreed happily.

A few hours later they were both in the car on the way to the restaurant, dressed nicely with Roy's plan set. He was practically shaking at the thought of what he was about to do. They both walked in and Roy went to the front desk.

"Mustang, party of two?" the waiter asked, giving them a once over with his eyes.

Roy nodded and the man led the way to their table in the back. "Here are your menus for tonight. I'll be back shortly to take your orders."

They quickly decided what they wanted and ordered. Once that was over they just had light conversation about trivial things. And then they discussed what Edward was going to do about college. He planned on being an Alchemy teacher in the future.

The food came and they ate quietly, not talking much, just enjoying the other's company. When that was gone, they ordered strawberry cheesecake for dessert. That was eaten quickly as well, leaving them to talk again.

"Edward?" Roy started, trying not to freak out about this.

"Yeah?" he replied with a smile.

"I love you."

"Ummmm… I love you too?" Edward looked confused.

"Ed, I love you. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you," Roy moved from his spot and got down on one knee, "We've been together for a while and there is no one else I would rather be with. You are my world and I love you. Will you marry me, Edward Elric?"

Ed seemed to sit there is shock for a moment, not believing this was happening. After about five seconds he came back to his senses and immediately responded by shaking his head up and down enthusiastically.

"Yes, yes, a thousand times, yes! I would love to marry you!" Edward nearly started crying as Roy pulled out the ring and slipped it onto his small finger. When Roy was done, he kissed each of Edward's fingers and then his lips.

"I love you so much, Ed," Roy said holding his hand still, "I couldn't live without you."

"I don't think I could either, Roy," Edward hugged him tightly, kissed his cheek, and began crying from happiness.

The whole restaurant could see what has just happened and gave a huge 'Awwwwww!' in unison that managed to turn both of them red with embarrassment.

After this, Roy paid for dinner and they left, still holding hands until they got to the car. The quiet on the way home was peaceful. When they arrived back they had did some fun 'engagement activities' which involved lots of noise, screams, moans, and handcuffs.

When the day of the actual graduation ceremony came the next morning, neither one particularly cared about it. They were both too damn happy about their engagement to notice anything else.

Roy tried to listen to Edward's speech, but it became difficult as he was too busy simply watching Ed talk. The only words at the end that he caught astonished him though.

"…and so this year ends with everyone going their separate ways. People leaving for college, moving away, making new friends, and starting families. I, for one, am getting married. But wherever we go, we'll always have a bond as the students in class of 2010!"

Everyone threw their caps off the cheered at the end of the speech. The year was now officially over. As one of the teachers, Roy was seated off to the side, on stage. All of them stood and clapped respectfully. Edward immediately ran over, grabbed his face, and kissed him on the lips in front of everyone. Roy immediately wrapped his arms around his waist. At least half the crowd gasped at seeing this.

And the best part of Ed doing this? It was perfectly legal. Edward, being 18 and graduated, therefore no longer his student, was fine. There was now no law being broken by this. And Ed seemed happy at everyone seeing what rightfully belonged to him now.

"Meet my Fiancé, Mr. Roy Mustang!" Edward said rather loudly. A few people cheered and some of the girls just gave him envious glares.

"Rather bold today, aren't we?" Roy said quietly in his ear.

"Yes, but I'm just showing them my property. Nothing wrong with that…" Edward smirked mischievously at him and began kissing him again.

There was no way they would ever be apart.

* * *

**(Final Edit: 1/19/11)**

**[I decided to make a sequel, guys! Go read it now, it's called 'Wrapped in Romance.' I hope you enjoy it!**

**Oh and the lyrics from the first story is from the song 'Just a Dream' by Carrie Underwood.**

**Lexi: Okay, estimated time of work: 5 hours. All in one day. I am tired. My brain is officially out of creativity, pardon my lack of enthusiasm here.**

**Ed: I liked the second one better…**

**Roy: Me too!**

**Lexi: I'm sorry! It wasn't quite so sad when I first wrote it… it just turned out that way.**

**Ed: Excuses, excuses!**

**Roy: Why the hell did you have to kill us off?**

**Lexi: Because it was supposed to be angst… if you didn't like it, too bad!**

**Ed: The second one was nice.**

**Lexi: Yes, well, that's why there were two. So, it's time to tell you random facts about this chapter. The first one was going to be a sad one but I didn't know what should happen so I wrote out a list of ideas and picked one.**

**I originally meant for Roy to really be alive and come back to find Edward dead… but I was tired of the angst. The second ending was always gonna be that. The very last part was something my mom told me.**

**When she was in high school, they thought this chick had a crush on the band teacher and always teased her. On the last day of her senior year, they enounced their engagement to the whole school… my mom is from New York. Shit like that happens there! XD**

**The story is now done. Thank you for reading, please drop a review! I know over 140 people get alerts… even if it's small, please give me feedback. And tell me which you read or liked better!**

**Owari**

**Love you all,**

**XOXO**

**Lexi**


	18. Author Note for Sequel

**Lexi: Hey everyone. It's a been a while! I thought I should post this author note here to tell everyone who doesn't follow me that the 'Locked in Love' sequel is posted. It's called 'Wrapped in Romance' and it continues from the second ending. It will follow the wedding preparations, honeymoon and maybe a bit after. You can find the story on my profile. I'm open to suggestions, though I think I have the basic plot all worked out. Again, I really thought that this might help those who don't regularly check for sequels, especially because I never said there would be one:)**

**I'll probably delete this chapter after like a week, so read it while you can! Thanks so much for reading Locked in Love and I hope you pick up with the sequel... I PROMISE TO PUT IN LEMONS! XD Does that please you horny fangirls?;) I'm such a hypocrit...**

**10/19/10**

**Love you all,**

**XOXO**

**Lexi**


End file.
